Embers
by Nooka
Summary: AU. PreOct31st1981. Pettigrew never joined Voldemort so he has to find some other way of getting rid of the Potters. He kidnaps Sirius and wipes his mind. Will Sirius become Voldemorts right hand? Will the Potters escape? Read and review please. Ch8 up.
1. Broken

Hello all. This is my second HP fic so please don't be too harsh on me. I think I ought to warn you that I'm not very good at writing in character so most of the characters (if not all) will be ooc especially Sirius.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own them. They belong to J.K.Rowling without whom this fic wouldn't exist.  
  
Notes  
  
_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

Scene/time changes  
  
Final note  
  
Does anyone know Sirius' mothers name?

* * *

Sirius sat on the cliffs, his head in his hands, thinking. It had been the tenth time his mother had sent Bellatrix to bring him to her and he was sore from what had happened.  
  
_Why doesn't she just give up, she knows I won't join Voldemort. My loyalty is to my friends not to her and her stupid beliefs!_  
  
The wind was screaming and the sea was singing a sad chorus to the many souls it had taken unawares into its dark secret depths. So loud was this despair of nature that Sirius had failed to hear the pop behind him 15 minutes before. The figure pulled his cloak further around him to keep out the chill and sighed.  
  
_Why won't you tell us what's wrong Sirius? This is the tenth you've come up here and this'll be the last._  
  
The figure walked up to Sirius and sat down beside him, crossing his arms. After a while he spoke.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong Padfoot? We're all worried about you."  
  
Sirius lifted his head up and looked out to sea.  
  
"It's nothing Prongs." he whispered, "Go home."  
  
James looked at his best friend and moved closer.  
  
"Padfoot tell me, we've always told each other everything why stop now?" he looked away "Besides, I'm not going anywhere without you. You're coming with me even if I have to drag you back to Godric's Hollow."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. He looked at his best friend who just looked right back at him.  
  
Shaking his head, Sirius looked away. "You're too bloody nosey for your own good James."  
  
James laughed, "So, are you going to tell me."  
  
Sirius sighed. "No. This is my problem and I'll face it alone."  
  
James bit his lip; there was no breaking him if he'd made up his mind. "Fine. But if you need someone to talk to you know where I am."  
  
The two men sat in silence, watching the waves crash onto the shore. James shivered.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, if we stay here any longer I think we'll catch the flu." James got up and stretched "I don't know why you come up here, Padfoot, it's always cold."  
  
Sirius grinned "Picky, picky, picky. I didn't know you hated the cold Prongs, seen as you played Quidditch."  
  
James grinned back, glad that Sirius had cheered up. "Come on Padfoot, Lils will be wondering where I am. You can stay for dinner if you want."  
  
Sirius pretended to think. "Oh go on then Prongs, you've persuaded me."  
  
The two men disapparated, leaving the cliffs alone. The rain still drove down, the wind whistled wildly through the trees and the waves crashed up the steep walls leaving small pools in the cracks.  
  
12 Grimmauld Place 

Casta Black paced her study, waiting impatiently for her niece to bring her news of her eldest son.  
  
_I never had this trouble with Regulus. He was always a good boy, doing as he was told and socialising with the right sort. None of these mudbloods and muggle lovers. Oh how I despair.  
_  
The door slammed shut and Casta ran eagerly out onto the landing.  
  
"Well? Has he come to his senses?"  
  
The woman below looked up with a scowl on her face.  
  
"No dear Aunt. He still believes what Dumbledore says, the fool. I'm afraid to say it may be the undoing of him." Bellatrix said with mock sorrow.  
  
Casta growled. "Toujours pur, I always taught him that. But did he listen? No! I knew we should have sent him to Durmstrang, they would have knocked some sense into him." She walked back to her study muttering to herself.  
  
Bellatrix shook her head and walked into the kitchen.  
  
_Why does she trouble herself with him? There's nothing special about him. If I were her I'd have disowned him long ago._  
  
Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks. Of course how could they have been so stupid? Grinning she ran upstairs and knocked on her Aunts study door.  
  
"Come in Bella." Casta looked up. "Well? What do you want?"  
  
Bellatrix had to stop herself from dancing in delight.  
  
"Aunt Casta I've had a brilliant idea! Why don't we force the mark upon him?"  
  
"What good would that do Bella?" she snapped, "He won't join in will he? They could use him as a spy!"  
  
Bellatrix grin only widened "But Aunt, we could erase his memory of them and tell him that Dumbledore is the enemy not us."  
  
Casta thought it through and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Bella you clever girl! Where would we be without you?" Casta stood up "We must tell the Dark Lord your brilliant idea!"  
  
"I shall go aunt, you rest here."  
  
With that, Bellatrix exited the room leaving a laughing Casta Black behind.  
  
Riddle Manor   
  
Bellatrix appeared at the gates of Riddle Manor, an insane like smile across her features. The frightened guard saluted her with a quivering hand and flinched when she patted him on the shoulder on her way past him. She strode up the drive and through the doors, stopping only at the bottom of the stairs to await her turn to see the Dark Lord. Half an hour later Lucius Malfoy appeared at the head of the stairs talking to Severus Snape, they both shook hands and Snape descended the stairs.  
  
"The dark Lord will see you know Lestrange." Bellatrix nodded to Snape and hurried up the stairs.  
  
"My Lord." She bowed down and kissed the hem of his robes.  
  
"Be seated Lestrange." He waved his hand at the chair opposite him. "What is it that you want?" "I have a plan my Lord." She said carefully. "Concerning my cousin Sirius Black."  
  
"Ah yes. We were just discussing a plan just now." He hissed. "Let me hear yours."  
  
Bellatrix exhaled "It's rather simple my Lord. We kidnap and wipe his memory clean of his past. Then tell him that he is loyal only to you my Lord."  
  
Voldemort thought it over and an evil smile formed on his face. "Yess." He hissed, "I like it. Malfoy. You and Lestrange will take him. Bring him here, memory intact. I want to give him a chance to change his mind. If he still refuses to join then we will obliviate him." Voldemort steepled his fingers. "Go now and do not fail me."  
  
"Yes my Lord. They both kissed the hem of his robes and left the room.  
  
Godric's Hollow  
  
James and Sirius appeared at a worn wooden gate, which guarded a two story Victorian house with faded brown bricks. The grass in the garden was ankle high and the apple tree was loosing its lush green leaves to fading reds, yellows and oranges. James pushed open the gate and led Sirius up a well- trodden path to the red front door.  
  
"Nice garden Prongs." Sirius grinned  
  
"Shut up Padfoot." James said in a mock angry way. They both laughed and tumbled inside.  
  
"Da da!" a young Harry half ran half walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Harry laughed as James spun him around.  
  
"Afoo!" He stretched out to Sirius.  
  
"How's my godson?"  
  
"There you are James! I was just about to send Remus out to get you. Sirius I've set a place for you."  
  
"Thanks Lily." He handed Harry over to her.  
  
"I'll put him down. Help yourself." James followed Lily and Harry upstairs. Sirius watched them go then went into the kitchen where Remus was already eating.  
  
"Hey Moony."  
  
"You ok Padfoot?" he gave Sirius a concerned look. _You haven't been yourself lately. I wish you'd tell us what's wrong.  
_  
Sirius smiled and sat down. "Yeah, fine."  
  
Remus shook his head and continued to eat. The tow men sat in silence, each lost within his own thoughts. James and Lily came in and the atmosphere lifted. They talked about jobs, Harry and the future. The evening passed quickly and soon the hallway clock chimed nine. Remus stretched and yawned.  
  
"Well I'd best be getting off. Coming Padfoot?"  
  
"I'll be along in a minute. Meet you back at home."  
  
Remus nodded and headed into the hallway with James. Harry whimpered in his baby monitor so Lily said goodbye to Sirius and headed off upstairs. Sirius sighed as his thoughts from earlier came creeping back. It looked like another sleepless night. He got up and went to the door, nearly bumping into James.  
  
"Woah. Watch it Padfoot."  
  
"Soz Prongs."  
  
"I want to have a word with you." James closed the door behind him and sat down at the table.  
  
"What about?" Sirius dreaded the answer. He knew what was coming and he knew he couldn't answer.  
  
James frowned. "You know, Sirius." He crossed his arms and glared at the black haired man in front of him. Sirius groaned.  
  
"James." He sat down at the table and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Remus told me you haven't been sleeping properly." James looked at his best friend in despair. "Something's bugging you, why won't you tell us?"  
  
"I can't. As much as I want to." _Stupid Bellatrix and her secret spells_ "Believe me James. Besides it's better you didn't know."  
  
James opened his mouth to reply but Lily came in with a sleepy Harry. Lily smiled "Bottle time, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."  
  
Sirius got up and ruffled Harry's already messy hair. "No. I was just about to take off." He ruffled Harry's hair again and went out into the hall. James got up and followed him. He grabbed Sirius by the arm just as he was going out the door.  
  
"You can't run from your problems forever, Sirius." He said gently, letting go of his arm. "You know you can talk to me about anything."  
  
Sirius buttoned up his coat. "I know Prongs. Thanks"  
  
James smiled "What're friends for. See you later Padfoot."  
  
"Later Prongs." He set off down the path, through the gate and round the corner. James watched him go. I hope you come to your senses soon Sirius. He closed the door against the cold breeze.  
  
Sirius walked down the street deep in thought. _I **have** to figure out a way to tell someone_. He sighed heavily. Every time he tried to tell them the words got stuck. He'd even tried writing it down but it still wouldn't work.  
  
"Why so down Sirius?" a familiar voice taunted. Sirius whirled round and drew out his wand.  
  
"Come now ickle Siri, tell cousin Bella all about it. "She laughed. Sirius growled and raised his wand.  
  
"Stupefy." A cold voice almost whispered from behind him. Lucius appeared from the shadow a tree. He stepped swiftly out onto the path with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That was all too easy Lestrange."  
  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "He can't resist a fight with me, Malfoy. Besides, Lupin dissapparated ages ago, Potter is in his house and Pettigrew is in France. Who will come to his rescue?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy scowled. He hated being proven wrong by anyone, even the Dark Lord. "Well let's get him out of here then." He snapped, drawing out a piece of parchment from hi cloak. Bellatrix grabbed Sirius' arm and touched the parchment. Two minutes later all three had disappeared from the street. In the distance and owl hooted and a dog barked at a trespassing cat. The whistled through the branches and chased a crisp packet down the now deserted street.  
  
Riddle Manor

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black appeared in the hall of Riddle Manor, Lord Voldemort's head quarters, on the outskirts of Little Hangleton. Lucius pointed his wand at Sirius' slumped form. "Enervate." Bellatrix and Lucius grabbed him by the arms and dragged him upstairs to Lord Voldemort's door. Lucius knocked, struggling to keep hold of Sirius in his frantic attempts to escape.  
  
"Come in." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Lucius pushed open the ancient stained oak door. Sirius dug in his heels but Bellatrix kicked him in, closing the door behind her. Voldemort looked coldly at Sirius, who had now stopped struggling, and smiled sinisterly. "You may leave now Malfoy and Lestrange." They bowed and exited the room leaving Voldemort and Sirius alone. Voldemort rose and circled Sirius. _What is he circling me for? Was he a vulture in another life or something? _Voldemort stood before him and Sirius turned his gaze to the floor to avoid those red eyes that examined him.  
  
"Such a shame you were in Gryffindor." Sirius bit his lip to contain his anger. "Your Father should have sent you to Durmstrang. You would have made a powerful and faithful Deatheater." Voldemort smiled coldly. "I shall ask you once more, Black, will you join me?"  
  
Sirius met his gaze. "No."  
  
Voldemort sneered. "Foolish boy." His hissed, then he smiled coldly once more. "It doesn't matter. You _will_ join me."  
  
Sirius growled. "Somehow I doubt that."  
  
"Crucio" Sirius crumpled to the floor screaming in pain. Voldemort watched him for a while then lifted the curse. Sirius gasped in air. "For your cheekiness Black. I expect respect at all times." He regarded him in distaste. "Get up." He snapped. Sirius did so reluctantly. He hated taking orders from it. Voldemort lifted Sirius' chin to look him in the eyes. "You may refuse to join me now, Black, but later I am sure you will have changed your mind." Voldemort stepped back. "Obliviate!" he replaced his wand in his robes. Walking to the fireplace his grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a vase. "Malfoy, show our guest to his room." Lucius Malfoy appeared out of the fireplace. He bowed.  
  
"Yes my Lord." He took a very confused Sirius by the arm and led him away. Voldemort returned to his chair and steepled his fingers. He would have Potter soon.

* * *

Ahh cliffhangers! Don't you just love 'em?  
  
If you want to know what happens in the next chapter then you will have to review. I don't demand very long ones but they are welcome.  
  
Please review and thank you for reading.  
  
**Nooka**


	2. False smiles

Screams THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I seriously thought no one would. Thank you!!!!!

Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. It's longer than the previous one and it took me about a couple of weeks of my holiday to write.

Notes:

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts_

**Scene/time changes**

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

Lucius grabbed a very confused Sirius Black by the arm and half dragged him out of the room. He led him down the corridor to a large wooden door. Lucius pulled out a set of keys on an iron ring. He flicked through the keys until he came to a large old-fashioned one, he pushed it into the lock and turned it. The lock groaned and clicked reluctantly, Lucius pushed open the door and shoved Sirius into the room and locked the door after him.

Sirius looked around the room in confusion _where am I?_ He threw himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was painted green with a large silver snake. Sirius sat up and took in his surroundings. The room was black with the odd bit of silver and green dotted around. The bed he was sitting on was a large black mahogany four-poster and on closer inspection, the posts were snakes entwined around piece of wood.

Sirius got up off the bed and started pacing around the room. _Where is this place_ he glanced around the dark room for a clue. _This is crazy! Why am I so nervous anyway? _He bit his lip in thought._ Who're those people and why am I here?_ Sirius froze in mid-pace. _More to the point who am I? _He walked up to the window trying to get a memory, any memory, to come back. However, despite his efforts his mind remained blank. _I have to get out of here. _Sirius tried the window. _Locked! Oh, this is just great. _He knocked his head against the glass pane and climbed onto the wide window seat. He gathered his knees to his chest and pressed the side of his head against the icy glass. Sparkling stars and a golden moon lighted the velvet dark sky. _Full moon soon._ He thought absently.

**3 Lobezno Avenue.**

Remus threw down 'The Daily Prophet' in defeat. It had been an hour since Sirius had said he'd follow. _He's most likely lost track of time he **has** been distracted lately._ Remus bit his lip and stood up. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Sirius was ok, he couldn't shake the feeling wasn't right. After a few minutes pacing Remus grabbed his cloak and apparated to the bottom of Godric's Hollow. Remus quickly walked through the gate and up the path. He pulled out his key and turned it in the lock. James came rushing down the stairs, wand at the ready. He lowered it at the site of Remus.

"Moony! What're you doing here?"

Remus frowned . "You mean Padfoot isn't here?"

"No he left 'bout fifteen minutes after you." James ran his fingers through his hair. _He's been acting odd lately. _"Well he _has_ been distracted lately."

Remus interrupted. "Yeah but that doesn't mean that he'll take off without telling us. You know he wouldn't Prongs."

James folded his arms and leaned against the wall, lost in thought. Remus started pacing the floor to distract himself from the thought swirling around inside his head. After a while James spoke. "Well...you go owl Wormtail and we'll all go and check his regular haunts. He might've lost track of time."

Remus smiled. It was hard to be pessimistic around James. "Alright then." _I just hope he **has** lost track of time. _James ran quietly upstairs. He tiptoed into the room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper. He quietly closed the door and grabbed his cloak off the banisters on the way down as Remus came out of the kitchen.

"I've told him to go to the graveyard and to meet back here at elevenish."

James nodded. "Right, I'll go to the cliffs and you go to that clearing in the forest."

"Ok. Meet back here at eleven?"

"Yeah. And search thoroughly."

They both apparated.

The wind was blowing steadily around the cliffs. James pulled his cloak around him. Sirius was nowhere in sight.

"Padfoot!" he yelled "PADFOOT!" only the wind and the waves answered his calls. "Padfoot where are you?" he muttered under his breath. James set off down the hill to the cliff edge but Sirius wasn't there either. _Well he could've found another hiding place further down the coast or along the cliff. _Folding his cloak around him with his arms, James started walking along the cliff making sure he wasn't too close to the edge.

He descended the steep path to the shingle beach. The tide was in so Sirius obviously wouldn't be there._ Where the hell is he? _James thought angrily _I'll kill him when I see him. _He apparated back to Godric's Hollow just as Peter got there.

"Any luck Prongs?"

"No. Maybe Moony's found him. Come on I'll fix you a cuppa."

They went inside. Peter followed James into the kitchen where he put the kettle on. The front door opened and Remus came into the kitchen looking very pale.

"Moony did you..." he was cut short by Remus.

"James I found this out in the street." He handed James a wand. James paled.

"I It can't be." He stuttered

"It is, I'd recognise it anywhere." Whispered Peter.

Remus sat down. "He must've been attacked." He looked up at James, who seemed frozen, and at Peter who'd started pacing.

"He must've been expecting it." Said Peter. "He's been distant lately." Remus nodded. It seemed the most logical explanation.

"But he would've said something." James said so quietly that Remus and Peter almost missed it. Peter guided James to a chair. Remus sighed. "I don't know Prongs maybe he thought it was too dangerous to tell anyone."

The kettle went off but none of them heard it.

**Grimauld Place.**

Bellatrix appeared in the street with a wicked grin on her face. _Aunt Casta is going to be so pleased. _She thought happily, as she walked up to number 12. She opened the door. "Aunt Casta!" she called in the stairs direction. Casta Black's face appeared at the top of the stairs. "He's at the Dark Lords head quarters."

Casta grinned revealing yellowing teeth. "Excellent! Oh Bella this is one of the happiest days of my life!" she disappeared into her room. Bellatrix went into the kitchen and found a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"A toast! Good idea Bella." Bellatrix poured two glasses and raised hers "To success!"

They clinked glasses cackling.

**Riddle Manor- next day **

**  
**He groaned and turned his back to the rising sun. Yawning, he opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up quickly and looked around in panic. _Where am I ? where's Moony? _he frowned. _Who's Moony?_ Sirius buried his head in his hands. He was so confused. He got out of bed and started pacing the room, thinking through his situation.  
The key turned in the lock and Sirius looked up. A tall, black-cloaked red-eyed man, who Sirius had met briefly the day before, entered the room. Voldemort looked Sirius up and down. "I trust you slept well." He enquired, eyes flickering over to the unmade bed and back at Sirius.  
"Yes thank you." He answered uneasily. Something about this man made him stay on his guard.  
Voldemort nodded. "Good, good." He put on a concerned look. "Have you remembered anything yet?"  
Sirius sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "No." he frowned "Who are you?"  
"I am your employer and friend, Lord Voldemort." He shot Sirius another concerned look that made Sirius feel even more uneasy than he already was. "You were attacked by some of Dumbledore's Aurors. I believe their names were James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
Sirius looked at the floor to avoid the intense red eyes boring into his face. "Why would they attack me and what is my job?" he looked back up at Voldemort.  
"We are in the midst of a war. Me against Dumbledore and our armies. You are high in my ranks and are, therefore, a target." Voldemort pulled out a pocket watch and examined it. "I shall send Malfoy to collect you later. Forgive me if I lock the door. I cannot take any chances."  
With that, he left and locked the door before Sirius had a chance to say anything more.

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing again, thinking about the strange conversation he'd just had. The door opened again, only this time it was a black robed person carrying a breakfast tray. The person didn't say a word, just put down the tray on a table and left. Sirius picked at his food distractedly, his thoughts else where. He gave in trying to eat and pushed away his plate. He yawned and got back into bed.

He awoke to someone shaking him. "Wake up! His Lord requires your presence." Hissed a cold aristocratic voice in his ear. Sirius got up and followed the blonde haired, black robed man out of the room to a stone, high ceilinged, what could only be described as a throne room. Lord Voldemort was sat at the end.

"Thank you Malfoy, you may wait outside." Lucius bowed and left. Voldemort got up and stood before Sirius.

"Give me your right arm." Sirius frowned but did so, wondering what it was that Voldemort was going to do. Voldemort rolled up Sirius' sleeve, he pulled out his wand and muttered "Marque Foncée" White-hot pain ran up and down Sirius' arm, he gasped and wrenched it from Voldemort's grip. His eyes widened as a black skull and crossbones with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared on his arm.

"It is the mark of your loyalty to me and it marks you as a recognised member of my army." Voldemort replaced his wand back in his robes. "Malfoy!" Lucius entered. "You shall take Mr Fellowes" he looked at Sirius then back at Lucius "to Diagon Alley for a wand. He shall be staying with you."

A look of distaste crossed Lucius' features for a moment, then he bowed. "Yes my Lord."

"You are both excused." Lucius bowed once more and Sirius followed suit. Lucius turned to leave.

"My Lord, forgive me, but what is my name?" asked Sirius.

"Simon Fellowes." Sirius nodded and bowed once more, said thank you and followed Lucius out of the room.

Lucius led him to the apparation point and grabbed Sirius' arm, he pointed his wand at the two of them they appeared outside a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. _This place looks familiar _thought Sirius as he followed Lucius Malfoy's black robed figure inside. Lucius walked straight to the courtyard and tapped on the wall. The wall opened up and Lucius walked down the street with Sirius in tow. They entered a shop called 'Olivanders' with a display of a single wand on a faded purple cushion in the window. A white haired, bespeckled man appeared from behind a stack of boxes. His smile faded when he saw Malfoy.

"Ahhh Mr Malfoy, how may I help?"

"Mr Fellowes" he nodded his head at Sirius, who was looking at the boxes with interest "needs a wand." Olivander looked at Sirius, curiosity written all over his face.

"Yes." _I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before._ Thought Olivander. He summoned a tape measure to him. "Hold out your wand arm Mr Fellowes." Sirius automatically held out his right arm. The tape measure started measuring his arm. Olivander disappeared into the back of his shop. He was grabbing some boxes off his shelves when he came across one in a dusty black box. He frowned _well it is worth a shot. _He thought and gently placed it on top of the other boxes. He came into the front of the shop where Lucius Malfoy was sitting down reading 'The Daily Prophet' and Sirius was trying to stop the tape measure from going around his head.

"Alright now." The tape measure fell to the floor. "Try this one Mr Fellowes." He handed a wand to Sirius. "13 inches, maple and unicorn tail hair." Sirius waved it a bit but Olivander snatched it off him and handed him another. "No no, 11 inches beech and dragon heartstring." He snatched it out of Sirius' hand before he could wave it. "No erm...15 inches oak and unicorn tail hair." Sirius waved it causing the till to jump open. Olivander snatched it back before Sirius could apologise. "Ahhh, I always like a challenge Mr Fellowes. Here try this one, 10 inches pine and phoenix feather." The tip glowed and flickered out. Olivander gave Sirius an astonished look. "That has never happened before." He took the wand off Sirius and frowned. _Yes, why not? _He handed Sirius another. "Here, 14 inches holly and phoenix feather." Sirius felt warmth spread up his arm and around his body. He waved the wand, causing red and silver sparks to fly out of the end. Olivander's gaze dropped, he began packing the other wands away muttering under his breath. Lucius cleared his throat. "Mr Olivander, how much?"

"9 Galleons Mr Malfoy." He said, his intense blue gaze never leaving Sirius. "What did you say your name was?"

"Simon. Simon Fellowes." Sirius met Olivander's stare.

"Well I can say that we will be expecting great things from you Mr Fellowes." Lucius glared at Olivander and swept himself and Sirius out of the shop. Sirius examined his wand up to 'The leaky cauldron' where Malfoy apparated them both away.

**Malfoy Manor**

They appeared at the front of a large, dark bricked gothic manor. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mr Fellowes." Lucius said icily. "The house elf will show you to your room and attend to your needs." A grubby, small, grey creature with bat like ears appeared before them. "This is Mr Simon Fellowes. You will attend to his needs." Lucius left.

"If Mr Fellowes, sir, would follow Dobby. Dobby will take sir to his room."

Sirius followed Dobby along some dark corridors and up a flight of stairs, twirling his wand. Dobby opened a door and let Sirius in.

"If sir needs anything he should call Dobby's name." Dobby closed the door. Sirius opened his mouth to thank him but sighed when he saw Dobby had gone. He looked around the room. It was brown with a long, large window along the wall facing the door. On the right hand wall was a bookcase and a wardrobe with a fireplace between them. The bed was in the middle of the left wall facing the right wall. Along with a desk to the right of it and a table with a candle on the left. Looking behind him, Sirius saw that the door was on the far left and a tapestry took up the remainder of the wall. Sirius pocketed his wand and wandered up to the bookcase and pulled off a book. He sat down on the bed and started reading it.

**Godric's Hollow.**

The suns red rays had begun to inch their way into the kitchen.

Peter had stopped pacing long ago and was now sat at the table with Remus and James. He sighed and looked at James. He had his head in his arms on the table and was silent apart from the odd sniff. Remus patted James' back.

"He'll be ok, Prongs. He's a survivor." Remus whispered more to convince himself than James.

James lifted his head from his arms and glared at Remus. "No one's escaped from Voldemort! Not without Auror help. Even then we have to know where they are." He buried his head in his arms once more. "He's probably dead by now." He murmered.

Peter bit his lip to keep back his tears and patted James' shoulder. "Like Moony said, Prongs, he's a survivor. He'll hang on and I'm sure we'll find him." James' shoulders began to shake. Remus' eyes filled and this time he let them fall. Peter buried his head in his hands. _Stay strong Moony, someone has to keep it together. Besides Padfoot might not be dead. _

The sun had risen by now and was hanging low in the clear blue sky. Remus got up and switched off the light before putting the kettle on. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and poured the scalding water into three mugs and stirred the teabags around, then put the milk and sugar in. he carried them to the table and pushed one towards James, he looked up and took it.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"That's what friends're for Prongs."

The three men sat in silence drinking. Lily came down with a yawning Harry. Her smile faded when she saw them. Harry blinked and looked around the room. "Afoo?" James choked back a sob. Lily paled. "He hasn't?" she sat down "Oh God no." Harry whimpered, sensing his parent's distress. Remus took Harry off Lily as she comforted James. Harry snuggled into Remus. "Afoo?" he asked, looking questioningly at Remus and then at Peter, who had joined them.

"Uncle Padfoot has to go away for a bit Harry." Said Peter. Harry sniffed and buried his head in Remus' shoulder. "I swear he understands Moony." He shot a look at Lily and James. "I'll have to go. Will you be ok with them?"

"I'll be fine." Remus answered and forced a smile.

Peter left quietly. Remus sighed. _God I hope Padfoot's ok._

**Malfoy Manor**

It had been a week since Sirius had come to Malfoy Manor and he had spent most it in his room with Dobby for company. He'd read most of the books on the shelves and was currently testing himself on the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion. His lunch was half eaten and Dobby appeared in front of him, stopping Sirius in mid-pace. Sirius smiled. "Hi Dobby." Dobby bowed and smiled awkwardly back. "Master wishes to see Mr Simon, sir, in his study." Dobby took his plate and disappeared.

Sirius frowned. _Strange. He's never invited me to see him since last week._ He left his room and went to Malfoy's study, which he'd only been in once before, and knocked. He entered after a faint 'come in'. Malfoy was seated at his desk.

"Sit down Mr Fellowes." Sirius did so. "His Lord wishes us to lead an attack on one of Dumbledore's headquarters." Lucius smiled causing Sirius to fidget nervously. "Seeing as this is your first mission you can _remember_, I suggest you merely watch and only take action if you need to."

Sirius nodded. "When will this be?"

Lucius smiled sinisterly. "Tonight."

On his way back to his room Sirius pondered over his memory loss. _No one's told me exactly how it happened._ He frowned _I can't help but feel that this whole situation is wrong._ He opened his door and threw himself down on his bed. After a few minutes he picked another spell book and began to read.

Dobby came for him as dusk began to set in with a set of black robes and a mask. "Master wants you to put these on and meet him in the hall." Dobby sent him a terrified look_ Mr Simon a Deatheater? He seemed too nice. _and disappeared.

Sirius pulled on the robes thinking about the look Dobby just gave him. _I need to learn how to read minds. _He thought to himself as he went downstairs.

Lucius was waiting for him at the front door impatiently. They both apparated to the edge of a forest. In the distance lights twinkled in the village at the bottom of the hill. Soon there where ten Deatheaters assembled on the hill. Lucius cleared his throat.

"You all know what to do." They all nodded and muttered yes. They went down the hill in pairs, Lucius and Sirius last.

Sirius frowned. _Something's wrong. _He thought. _This is wrong._ He started to edge away from the group, which was easy seen as they were splitting up. He was about to leave when he heard the first scream. He bit his lip, a part of him told him to get out of there but the other side told him stay and protect the villagers. Sirius growled in frustration and set off back to the village. POP! All around him people were apparating and attacking the black robes. _I'm outta here._ Thought Sirius as he turned his wand on himself.

"Expeliarmus!"

Sirius jumped back as a blue jet of light sped toward him. The owner stepped in front of him. He had messy black hair and blazing brown eyes behind round glasses. _Oh great! He thinks I'm one of them. _Sirius began to back away, his wand held out in front of him, but the man followed with a slightly confused expression on his face. _Why doesn't this Deatheater attack? _

"Look if you don't want to duel then give me your wand and come along quietly." James said in a calm voice. But he was anything but calm. This Deatheater seemed familiar in the way he moved and held his wand. He acted like Sirius. _Snap out of it James! Sirius is missing presumed dead! _The Deatheater stopped backing away and took a step toward him. "That's it. Now give me your wand." He held out his hand then went flying to the right.

Sirius jumped as the man was hit by a spell, which sent him flying._ Now I'm definitely out of here. _Without a second thought he dissapparated.

James groaned as he saw the mysterious Deatheater dissaparate. _He might've known something about Sirius. _James got to his feet and rejoined the fight.

**The cliffs-later**

James hugged his cloak around himself. Despite the fact that it was freezing it was quite peaceful, he could see why this was Sirius' favourite place to came and think. He heard a faint pop behind him and smiled at Remus as he came to site down beside him. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the lighthouse beam cast its welcoming light around the coast. Remus broke the silence. "He wouldn't have wanted you to mope around Prongs. He would've wanted you to go on with your life."

James sighed. "I know Moony, but it's hard to let him go. I really miss him."

Remus nodded. "Me too. The house is quiet and empty without him."

The waves crashed lazily against the cliff face and the wind whispered through the hollows and caves. On the sea a ship was slipping along the waves silently to its destination. James watched it go with little interest.

"Do you think he's dead Moony?" he whispered, dreading the answer.

"From what I've heard about Voldemort, I hope so."

James nodded "If he is then I hope he didn't suffer."

The two men fell into silence once more and watched the sea crashing up the face of the cliff.

* * *

If you are good people and review then I'll start on the third chapter next week. But be warned, if you don't then there will be no chapter until you do.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the lateness, I couldn't find time to type it up.

Thanks to all my reviewers and Loz who read through the chapter for me!!

Please Review,

**Nooka.**


	3. Je Crois

Hi all!!!!

Thanks for reviewing again!! Hopefuly this chapter is just as good if not better. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer All characters (with some exceptions) belong to J.K.Rowling , without whom this fic wouldn't exist.

Notes:

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts _

**Scene/time changes**

Final Note:

Does anyone know what Je crois means? (I know. I was just wondering if you do)

* * *

Sirius jumped back as the black haried, bespecled man was hit by a jet of yellow light which sent him flying. _Now I'm Definitely out of here!_ without a second thought he disapparated.

Sirius appeared with a pop in the hallway of Malfoy Manor. He ran up the stairs and quickly changed into the clothes he'd been wearing that day at Riddle Manor. _At least I'll blend in with the muggles._ he grabbed his wallet and was about to leave when Dobby appeared.

Dobby frowned. "Where is Sir going?"

"I'm leaving Dobby. I'm going to live like a muggle. Anything is better than working for Voldemort."

Dobby disappeared then re-appeared with a green coat. "Mr Simon, Sir, must take this. It is cold outside."

Sirius grinned and took the coat off Dobby. "Thanks Dobby. If you need somewhere to go, you know how to find me."

Dobby nodded and followed Sirius downstairs. Sirius and Dobby smiled and said goodbye to each other.

Sirius appeared in the courtyard of 'The Leaky Cauldron'. He shivered in the cold evening air. A few spots of rain began to fall. _Great _Sirius thought _It's spitting, just what I need._ He took out his wand and tapped the bricks on the wall. The wall opened, revealing Diagon Alley.

Sirius strode confidantly up the empty street to Gringotts.He entered Gringotts and went up to the nearest desk. He emptied his wallet onto the desk. The goblin looked up from his book.

"Could you change this into muggle money, English Sterling.

" The goblin counted it up. "Just one moment Sir." He disappeared under his desk.

Sirus drummed his fingers on the polished wood. The goblin re-appeared with some notes and coins. He started counting it out (like they do at the bank). "£153.50p, Sir. I trust you know muggle money?"

Sirius re-counted itand put it in his wallet. He looked up at the goblin's question. "Yes, thank you." Sirius put his wallet in his top coat pocket and left.

As he was walking back down Diagon Alley, Sirius wondered where he would go. Voldemort would surely have his men on the lookout and this Dumbledore person would as well. As Sirius entered 'The Leaky Cauldron' he passed a table where two men were talking. Sirius caught part of their conversation.

"...of course if you want muggle history and superstition York is the place to go."

"York? Where's that?" asked one man taking a sip of his tea.

"Up North old boy. Yorkshire. Really friendly people up there and the history is marvellous..."

Sirius hurried out the door. _York! No one would think of looking for me there._ He pictured the Minster (which he'd read about at Malfoy Manor) and disapparated.

Sirius appeared in a ,thankfully, deserted street in front of a large cathedral. He looked quickly up and down the street, then set off to the city centre. While he walked, Sirius wondered where he was going to stay. _If this is a tourist city then there should be some hotels or B&B's somewhere._ He looked around. _I can't see any._ Sirius sighed. _Maybe I should go back to 'The Leaky Cauldron' and get a room there._A sharp cry derailed his train of thought, he looked up quickly.

"Hey! Leave her alone!!" Sirius yelled, running towards them. The man panicked and ran off. Sirius knelt down. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. The bloody bastard." she smiled thankfully at him. Sirius laughed and helped to pick up the folders and papers. As he did so he got a good look at her. She had shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. She smiled at Sirius. "I'm Eloise by the way, Eloise Wade. " she held out her hand, Sirius shook it.

"I'm Simon Fellowes." He smiled at her. "Do know anywhere I could stay? I'm kinda lost."

Eloise stood up and pushed her hair behind her ears. "You'll be lucky to get in anywhere. It's all full and you have to prebook most places." she frowned. "I guess you could stay with Mark and me." she looked him up and down. "As long as you're not a mass murderer or something." she laughed. Sirius grinned.

"How ever did you guess?" They both laughed. "If you don't mind. I mean, I don't want to be any trouble."

Eloise smiled. "Nah. We've got more rooms than we need."

Sirius took some of the files off her. "Thanks. I really thought I'd be sleeping in a doorway or something."

Eloise led the way, talking to Sirius about jobs and interests. By the time they'd reached Ripple Street they were fast becoming good friends.

**Riddle Manor**

Lord Voldemort was furious. He was glaring coldly at Lucius Malfoy, who was trying hard not to cower back from his wrath. "I expected you to keep an eye on him, Malfoy." Voldemort hissed dangerously. "Are you so incompetent that you couldn't even keep him in your sight?"

"I apologise, my Lord." said Lucius, hanging his head.

"An apology won't bring him back Malfoy." spat Voldemort. "You have just ruined my plans to get Potter." Lucius gulped as Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio." Lucius bit down on his lip hard and resisited the urge to scream as white hot pain pierced his body. Voldemort lifted the curse after ten minutes. He glared at Lucius, who was shaking from the effort of not screaming. "I want you to find Black and return him to me. Do I make myself, Malfoy?"

"Yes my Lord." mumbled Lucius, swallowing the blood from his lip.

"Leave, and do not fail me again." Lucius bowed and left quickly. He glared at Bellatrix Lestrange as he passed. She mearly smiled back and entered the 'throne room'. Bellatrix bowed.

"You wished to see me my Lord?" she enquired.

He looked up. "Yes Lestrange, I am sure you are aware of our current...problem?" Bellatrix nodded. "Good. I want you to find out where Potter is." he frowned "Also bring the to me Remus Lupin. Let's see if he's more easier to control then his friend."

"Yes my Lord." smiled Bellatrix under her mask.

"Very well. You may leave Lestrange." Bellatrix bowed and left the room. Voldemort watched her go. _Damn Black for slipping through my fingers once more. I shall have him and Potter._ Voldemort narrowed his eyes. _Potter. He is just as bad as that fool Dumbledore._ Voldemort got up and began pacing the room. _As soon as I kill them the whole of the wizarding world will fall_ he smiled evilly. I_ shall have my revenge on the world._

**Ministry of Magic- a week later**

James sighed and put down his quill. _That's all the paperwork done._ he glanced at his watch. _I'd better be getting home._

James got up and stretched. He grabbed his cloak and put it on while walking down the corridor. He ran upstairs to the nearest apparation point.

James appeared round the corner from Godric's Hollow. He walked home, wand at the ready. He hadn't got over Sirius' death yet and he didn't think he ever would. James sighed sadly and opened the gate. The garden was even more overgrown. _Sirius would've made a joke about that._ James sniffed, opening the door. He smiled at Harry's greeting of Da da. He closed the door on the night and his silent observer.

Bellatrix smiled evilly to herself. _So Potter has a child. This is too easy._ She disapparated to Riddle Manor to report her weeks findings on Potter.

**3 Lobezno Avenue-same time.**

The key clicked in the lock and Remus pushed the stiff door open with his shoulder. He froze. _What's that noise?_ he listened carefully and sniffed at the air. _A Deatheater!_ Remus hurriedly went in and closed the door. _Looks like Voldemort is after me now. I have to get out of here._ Remus rushed into his room and packed a change of clothes and other necessities into a rucksack.

He climbed out of the kitchen window, his wand before him and every sense on the alert. He climbed the wall into the back alley and walked quickly to the main street at the front of the house. Remus apparated to Godric's Hollow. He opened the door.

"JAMES?!" he yelled James came skidding into view.

"What's up Moony?" He saw the bag. "Is it that serious?" Remus nodded.

"I've got Deatheaters watching the house."

James paled. "You're staying here until your house is in the clear." James closed the door. "You can have the spare room st the back." Remus nodded.

James showed him to the spare room and went back downstairs to Lily, who was giving Harry a late night bottle. Remus sighed and sat down on the bed. _They're picking us off, I'm sure of it._ He listened to James and Lily putting Harry to bed, like any normal parents. _We should go into hiding. It'd be safer._ Remus was broken from his thoughts by a knock on his door.

James peeked round the corner. "You ok?" Remus smiled.

"Yeah. Don't look so worried Prongs. I couldn've taken them any day." James flopped down on the bed.

"I can't help thinking about Sirius. What if the same happened to you? I wouldn't be able to take it, Moony." He buried his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes under the glasses. Remus moved closer to him.

"I'm here and alive James. We'll stick together. There's no point in thinking what could've been." James sniffed and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. We'd better tell Wormtail to look out for himself." he stood up and stretched. "I'm cream crackered. See you in the morning, Moony."

"Night Prongs."

**Morning **

James kissed Lily and Harry goodbye while Remus drained his now lukewarm cup of tea. Remus grabbed his cloak off the peg and waited for James to join him at the door.

"Come on James! I was 21 when I finished my tea!" he yelled.

"How old're you now?" laughed James.

"Oh ha ha. Come on or we'll be late." James gave a huge sigh.

"Ok then. Bye Lils, Harry!" Harry wobbled into the hallway followed by Lily. Laughing, James and Remus apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy watched them disapparate.

"This is it! Now is our chance!" Lestrange hissed, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Would you calm down!" he hissed back. "someone might notice us."

Lestrange grinned evilly. "Even better, then Potter will know who killed his precious wife and child."

Malfoy chose to ignore this comment and continued to watch the street. He narrowed his eyes and moved out from behind the tree, followed by Lestrange. They crept stealthily up the path to the front door.

"Alohomora." muttered Malfoy. Lestrange pushed past him into the house.

She looked around before her eyes caught movement from the stairs. She tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and nodded toward the stairs. They climbed them quietly and opened the door at the top.

"Well hello Mrs Potter." smirked Malfoy.

**York**

It had been a week since Sirius had helped Eloise out. She'd introduced him to her longtime friend, Mark Buckby. Eloise and Mark had agreed that he could live with them. Today Eloise was going to take him to the school she Headmistress of and where Mark was the French and German teacher.

"Come on Simon, Mark and me are ready to go."

Sirius grinned at her and drained his coffee. "Hey! I'm nervous!"

Eloise laughed. "Awww c' mon Si, they're just tennagers. Mark'll save you if they attack."

"Oh ha ha Ellie. Make me feel worse why don't you." he put on a mock hurt look.

Eloise sighed. "Simon, Simon, Simon. What am I going to do with you?" She pulled on her coat and Sirius followed her out, pulling on his coat as he did so.

Mark smiled at him. "Don't worry Si. They're nice kids." Sirius smiled back.

"I can't believe you two talked me into this."

Mark laughed. "What're friends for?"

Sirius climbed intothe back of the Rover Freelanderand Ellie got into the front.

"Seabelts on?"

"Mark we're not our students!"

"Ok ok just asking." he winked at Sirius who grinned back.

"I saw that you two." They laughed.

Sirius stared at the main building. _It's a Manor house!_ It was a yellow brick, two story, mid-nineteenth century mini manor house. Mark saw the look on Sirius' face.

"Impressive, no?" he asked in a French accent. "For background history see Miss Eloise Wade."

Eloise playfully punched him in the arm. "It's mid-nineteenth century. Used to be a privately owned home until it was sold. Then it became an all boys school up until five years ago when it joined up with the old all girls down the road." Sirius listened to all this intently as Eloise and Mark led the way to the staff room.

"This is the staff room. As you can see. The old guy who's fallen asleep is Mr Creply, he teaches Maths. This is Julia Kirkham, Julia this is Simon Fellowes. We're hoping he'll be the new French teacher."

Julia shook his hand. "Hey Simon. I hope you join the team, poor Mark is having to teach both languages since the old French teacher retired."

Sirius nodded. "I'm thinking about it. It looks like I will be though."

During the next hour Sirius was introduced to the rest of the staff. They were all friendly and welcoming, especially Mr Creply, who intorduced himself as Arthur. Sirius felt right at home. _Looks like I'm staying here. I just hope the students are nice._

Soon the morning bell went and Mark led Sirius to the French room. "We'll be staying here most of the day. But be prepared for heavy book moving." joked Mark.

The students filed in, all giving Sirius questioning looks. Mark clapped his hands for silence.

"Folks this is Mr Fellowes. We're hoping he'll be taking the French teaching post, so try not to scare him off." smiles and hello's came after this mini speech.

The class got underway and Sirius found himself sitting at the desk while Mark taught. Halfway through the receptionist came for Mark.

" Mr Buckby, Miss Wade wants to see you in her office."

Sirius and the class watched him go. _Well this is an interesting situation._ thought Sirius _Uh oh...why are they all looking at me like that?_ The class were looking at him expectantly._ Ok. First lesson, lets see how I do. he got up._

"You'll have to excuse me if I make mistakes. I've never taught before." he looked at the board. "Introductions. Ok turn to page..." he looked at Mark's notes. "...15 and you there..." he pointed at a girl in the front row with blonde hair "comment tu t'appelle?"

She blushed. "errrm...Je m'appelle Lauren, Monsieur Fellowes."

"Bien. Read Rosie and you..." he pointed at a brown haired boy swinging back on his chair "Comment tu t'appelle?"

he looked up. "Je m'appelle Robert, Monsieur."

"Ok, you read Thomas."

They pulled their books to them. Lauren cleared her throat.

Lauren: Thomas! Comment Ça va?

Robert: Je suis bien, Rosie, et tu?

Lauren: Je suis bien aussi.

Robert: Je te présente mon amie Alizée

Lauren: Bonjour Alizée. Enchanteé.

"Ok that was good. Nice accent Lauren." she blushed. "I'll split you up into groups. Introduce someone to someone else."

Mark was about to enter the room when saw Sirius helping out two of his worst students. They seemed to catch on fast and were confidantly talking to each other within minutes. He smiled _And he said he couldn't teach! He's a natural. Ellie has to know about this. _he went back to Eloise's office leaving Sirius to teach his class.

When the lesson finished, Sirius found Mark and Eloise waiting for him. Eloise spoke first.

"Simon I really think you should have this job."

"You were great!" interupted Mark.

Sirius blushed. "I've never taught before. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"We'll help you. Please Simon. We really need a French teacher."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, lost for words. "Ok. I'll do it." Mark and Eloise grinned.

"Welcome aboard Si." Sirius shook Mark's hand. "I'll show what to do. You can take over the French lessons today."

The week passed quickly and Sirius soon settled into the routine of school life. Teaching was easy once you got the hang of it and his pupils weren't too bad. _I think I'm going to like it here. Sirius thought to himself._

**3 Lobezno Avenue**

Remus paced the front room worrying about James' sanity. The deaths of Lily and Harry had really hit him hard and combined with Sirius, it had driven him to the point of severe depression. Remus sniffed back the tears. _Harry was too young and Lily...poor Lils._ he sat down with his head in his hands. _What're we going to do?_

"Moony? Prongs?" Peter called in the hallway.

He walked into the front room and foudn Remus with his head in his hands. Peter sighed sadly _God I hope Prongs will get better soon. I can't bear to see either of them like this._ "Moony?"

Remus looked up. "What'd Dumbledore say?" Peter looked worryingly at his friend. "I'm fine, Peter."

Peter looked unconvinced but answered anyway. "He said he'd do it." Remus' eyes widened and he opened his mouth to argue. "There's no point in arguing, Moony. He says he doesn't trust anyone elseto be the secret keeper so he's going to do it himself."

Remus shook his head. There was no aruging with Albus Dumbledore when he'd made up his mind.

"They're moving us tonight." continued Peter.

"Moving us where?" asked a very dishevelled James.

Remus and Peter jumped.

"We don't know yet, Prongs." answered Peter. "How're you doing?"

James sighed sadly and sat down next to Remus. Peter crouched in front of him, concerned. "Ok considering."

Remus wrapped his arm around James' shoulders, which had begun to shake. Peter pulled out some tissue from his pocket and gave it to James.

"We're here for you, Prongs." He whispered.

James sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I've got to move on. Lils would hate to see me like this." he got up. "I suppose we'd better get packing if we're moving."

Peter and Remus stood up. "Are you going to be alright?" asked Peter.

"You know we're here for you, James." added Remus.

James smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll be ok for now." He went upstairs.

"Well." said Remus after a silence. "I guess we ought to pack."

"Yeah." Peter followed Remus upstairs hoping that James was on the mend.

* * *

He was running through a forest. Leaves and branches crunching and cracking underneath. His breath was coming short and fast, but he carried on running. In the distance hooves were thudding, gaining on him. Suddenly something large and white jumped into view from his right. He stopped running and sat down, panting. The white stag nudged him. A howl broke the night air.

Sirius awoke suddenly, gasping for breath. _What the hell?_

* * *

**_Backs away _**please don't hurt me **_ducks rotton fruit and veg hurled at her_** I had to kill them off!! It's crucial to the plot!!

And NO LOZ THERE WILL BE NO SLASH!!

Well you guys are lucky. It takes me aaaaaaaaages to update my fics. Give me reviews and you will get the chapter. Simple. It works both ways.

Thanks again to Loz who read through this chapter and corrected spelling and grammar and a certain sentence that would have been very worrying had she not told me.

So everyone thank Loz in your reviews.

THANKS LOZ!!!!!!

Thanks also to my reviewers sobs you guys are the best!!!

Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if there's any mistakes (it was done in notepad).

REVIEW PLEASE!!

**Nooka**


	4. Trick or Treat?

Hi all!! Thanks so much for reviewing!! This chapter is just a little bit shorter than the others. Read and Review!! 

Disclaimer: All characters (with some exceptions) belong to J.K.Rowling, without whom this fic wouldn't exist.

Notes:

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts_

**Scene/time changes**

* * *

**5 years later-York**

Sirius turned on the tap and filled the bowl with ice-cold water. An impatient meow made him sigh. "It's coming Trix, just wait a minute." he told the silver tabby who looked and him, purring loudly.

He put the bowls down and Trix hungrily fell on the food. Sirius smiled and scratched him behind the ears. "You're a greedy bugger, Trix." Trix merely purred in response. Sirius made his way to the front room when the door burst open.

"Give us a hand Simon." gasped Eloise. Sirius took the bags off her and took them into the kitchen followed by an equally laden Mark. They began putting the shopping away as Eloise entered the kitchen. "That should keep us going for a bit." she said and started helping them put it away.

Trix sniffed each of the bags until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the packet and dropped it at Mark's feet, mewing.

Mark picked it up. "Hasn't your dad fed you today?" Trix mewed and pawed at the packet. Mark held it out of reach.

"Yes I have fed him." he picked Trix up.

"Trix eats more than you two do!" she laughed "and that's saying something."

They laughed.

"Right, I'm off upstairs." Trix jumped from Sirius' arms and led the way. "Night guys."

"Night Si." They chorused

Sirius followed Trix up the stairs to his room.

He cast his eyes at the paper in front of him and sighed. _I know I've seen that stag somewhere other than my dreams._ He reached up and grabbed a blue folder from the shelf above his head. Sirius flipped it open and put the picture of the white stag in. He flicked through stopping to read some of his dreams and look at the pictures. _My dreams are so weird but…they feel more like memories. _He jumped as Trix rubbed his head against his hand. Sirius chuckled and scratched him behind the ears.

"You know how I'm feeling don't you Trix." Trix mewed and curled up on the desk next to Sirius' hand. Sirius smiled and shook his head. He began to flick through his folder again. He stopped at a large black dog. _If I didn't know any better I'd say that was me. _Sirius shook his head. _Nah! I'd know if I was a…what did Malfoy call them? An ani something. Well I know I'm not one anyway._ He frowned _But how do I know? For all I know Voldemort could've told me a pack of lies about my past._ Sirius jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey, sorry Si!" Eloise smiled down at him.

"Ellie! I thought you were someone else." he sighed in relief. Their eyes locked on each other. Trix stretched, looked at them and left them alone.

**Remus, Peter and James' hideout.**

Remus yawned and folded up the 'Daily Prophet'.

"Morning Moony." Greeted a sleepy James.

"Hey Prongs." Remus held back his laughter unfortunately James wasn't tired enough to not notice.

"What?" Remus burst out laughing. "Moony, what's so funny?" Remus gestured to the mirror. James cast him a curious look and went to see what all the fuss was about. Remus braced himself.

"WORMTAIL!!!!!" Remus laughed again as he heard James run up the stairs to Peter's room. There was a muffled thump and a series of bangs as Peter fell out of bed and ran down the stairs followed by a furious blue haired James.

A tap on the window caught Remus' attention. Chuckling, he opened the window and let the owl in. A mixture of emotion crossed Remus' face as he read the letter the owl had delivered. He smiled and ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"Prongs! Wormtail!" He yelled, giddy with excitement. They appeared at the head of the stairs. "Dumbledore's just sent us a letter.

James ran down the stairs and read the letter. Peter read it over his shoulder and squeaked in excitement. Grinning, Remus and James linked arms and spun around singing "We're free, we're free!" They collapsed onto the sofa in the front room, gasping for breath.

"Where are we going to go?" asked James.

"Could go to mine." Offered Peter.

"That's in Hogsmede isn't it?" frowned Remus.

"Yeah." Peter looked thoughtful.

James' eyes lit up. "He wouldn't think of looking for us there Moony." he jumped up. "C'mon. He'd think it was the last place we'd go."

Remus thought it through. "Well…"

James and Peter looked at him, begging. "Pleeeeeease?"

Remus laughed. "Oh alright then." he grew serious. "But we'd better be careful. Just because he's stopped sending out Deatheaters to look for us doesn't mean he's quit completely." They nodded.

Peter clapped his hands. "Well, let's not stand here all day. We'd better get packing." taking out his wand he went into the kitchen.

"Which room Moony?"

"I'll take the bathroom." He left.

James looked around. _I'm going to miss this place._ He smiled sadly and began to utter packing spells.

A few hours later all three wizards stood in the hallway taking one last look around before the portkey activated and took them away.

"So" started James.

"Yeah. This is it." finished Remus. They smiled at each other.

"You guys going to miss it?" asked Peter.

"Yeah." sighed James.

"It looks so empty without all our things." said Remus.

The others nodded. Peter looked at his watch. "Ready?" They touched the dishcloth and disappeared.

The house stood silent, empty and lifeless. There was nothing left to suggest that it had been a home. A sadness passed through it, echoed by the bare walls and cold rooms.

**York-1 week later.**

The bell rang signalling the end of school. There was a mad dash for the door.

"Don't forget, I want that work in next week!" Shouted Sirius over the racket. He smiled and shook his head. _Kids. Well they're not the only ones looking forward to the weekend._ He wiped the French off the board. Eloise stuck her head around the door.

"Si?" he looked up. "Me and Mark are off over to Leeds for a gathering. Want to come?"

He shook his head. "No, you're alright Ellie." she was about to leave. "Ellie!" She stuck her head back round the door. "Could you drop this box off back home?"

"Sure." he put his coat and bag on and grabbed the box.

They loaded it in the car. Sirius smirked. "Have fun." Mark mock glared at him. Sirius waved and set off home out of the side gate._ I think I'll walk home today._ He blew into his hands to warm them up. He wandered on, lost in his thoughts. _That dream. he frowned I wonder if my dreams are memories. It would explain the familiarity and the fact that I don't find them weird._

"Oof!" Sirius fell backwards.

"Woah sorry!" _Damn! I hope he didn't realise that I just apparated._ James held out his hand to help Sirius up.

Sirius took it. "Thanks."

James froze. _Sirius!? No it can't be! _he looked closer _It is!_ he grinned and pulled Sirius into a hug. "SIRIUS!"

Sirius froze. _What the hell? Who is this guy and why is he hugging me?_ Sirius tapped James on the back. "Um excuse me, but I think you've got the wrong person."

James pulled back, confused. He looked into Sirius' eyes, searching for the humour. _What's wrong with him. _James wondered. "No. I'd recognise you anywhere. C'mon Sirius stop fooling around." James took a step towards Sirius who backed away. A hurt look crossed James' face. "Padfoot."

Sirius looked at him curiously. _What is with this guy?_ "There as to be some mistake Mr…"

"Potter. Padfoot it's me. James."

Sirius shook his head. "I've never seen you before in my life." _No. There is something familiar about him but I can't quite place it._

James looked into his eyes again and saw nothing but confusion. He sank to the floor and buried his head in his hands. Sirius watched him anxiously.

"Are you alright?" He crouched down "Do you want me to get some help?"

James looked up at him. _It is him! It's Padfoot! Why doesn't he recognise me?_ "No I'll be fine." He swallowed "What's your name?"

"Simon Fellowes." James moved to get up. "Here" Sirius helped him up.

"Thanks" James muttered, eyes downcast.

Sirius patted him sympathetically on the back. "Where're you heading? Maybe I could walk with you or something."

James bit his lip. _Still the same old Padfoot._ "I'll be ok. But thanks."

"No prob." Sirius hesitated. "My house is just round the corner. Why don't you come in for a cuppa or something." Sirius looked at him. "No offence, but you look half dead."

James smiled slightly. "Alright then."

Sirius led the way to Ripple Street. Trix was sat on the wall and mewed when Sirius and James were in earshot. Sirius took out his keys and unlocked the door. He held it open for Trix. "Get in then if you want food." Trix ran in. "Après vous Monsieur Potter."

James shot him a curious look _Since when could Padfoot speak French?_ Sirius closed the door after them and squeezed past James to the kitchen. James followed. "You speak French?" he sat down and his lap was promptly occupied by Trix. James stroked him.

Sirius dumped his bag on the floor. "I teach it at a school on the other side of the city." James was shocked _Now that's something I would never have expected._ "Tea or coffee?" enquired Sirius, deciding to ignore the shocked face.

"Oh um, tea. Milk no sugar." he frowned and scratched Trix behind the ears. A mug was put down in front of him.

"I see you've met Trix." smiled Sirius. James smiled back.

"Hard not to. Male or female?"

"Male. But the way he complains you would've thought he was female." they laughed. _He seems friendly._ Thought Sirius.

They talked some more and ended up on first name terms. James looked at his watch. "Look at the time! I really ought to go."

Sirius led him to the door. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime James."

"Yeah. Thanks for the tea."

Sirius shrugged. "No problem. See you later."

"Bye."

Sirius closed the door and James set off for an abandoned area to dispparate. _He was Sirius. Voldemort is going to pay for this as soon as I get Sirius' memories back._ He came to a park. James looked around, checking for unwanted persons. When the coast was clear he disapparated.

James appeared with a pop outside the Shrieking Shack. He looked around once more then opened a secret door, which creaked in protest. Years of dust flew up at this interruption. Coughing and sneezing, James made his way to the school grounds. He emerged, blinking, into bright sunlight narrowly avoiding the whomping willow's thick branches. James walked quickly up to Hogwarts in search of Remus.

He found him teaching a class of third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. James sat on a window ledge to wait for the lesson to end and regain hi breath. A scuffle from inside the classroom signalled the end of the lesson. James waited until all of the students left the room and went in.

James cleared his throat. "Professor?" he grinned.

Remus looked up and smiled. "Prongs! This is a surprise."

"You'll never guess who I've spent the last hour with!"

Remus looked up from his briefcase. "Who?"

"Sirius."

Remus froze. He looked at James in disbelief. "Wh what?" he stuttered.

James laughed. "I know it sounds crazy, but it was him!"

Remus slammed his briefcase shut. "James come on! It's been five years! Why hasn't he contacted us in all this time?"

"Because he doesn't remember us!"

Remus shook his head. " I don't know Prongs, why would Voldemort obliviate him? Why no kill him?"

James sat down on the table. "Moony it was him. I'd recognise him anywhere."

Remus sighed and placed his hands on James' shoulders. "Prongs, maybe it was Regulus. They did look similar."

"Maybe you're right."

Remus patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah." James got up. "I'll see you later Moony."

"Bye" Remus watched him go. _I hope this doesn't send him over the edge._ He picked up his briefcase and left the classroom.

**York**

"You ok Simon? You seem distracted." Eloise studied him.

Sirius smiled. "This guy called James thought I was someone he knew."

She folded her legs under her. "That happens to everyone Si."

"Yeah but he wouldn't leave it." Sirius frowned "he seemed really upset when I didn't recognise him."

Eloise tucked her hair behind her ears and pondered it over. Mark joined in. "Well you know little if not nothing of you past. Maybe he did know you."

"Mark's got a point. Did he seem familiar in any way?"

"Well now that you mention it, he did. But I can't put my finger on it."

They sat in silence, thinking it over. Eloise got up and stretched "It's late and we've got work tomorrow. See you in the morning." Sirius and Mark bade her goodnight.

"I think I'll follow. Night Si."

"Night."

Sirius flicked through the channels. Finding nothing he got up and switched it off. He yawned and switched off the lights before heading upstairs.

It wasn't until Sirius was in bed when it came to him. _James is the same man who I duelled with five years ago!_ he frowned_ But I have seen him elsewhere._ Sirius yawned widely and drifted off to sleep.

**The cliffs**

James folded his arms against the cold. _I don't care what Moony says. Sirius is alive and I'll prove it to him._

The wave crashed against the cliffs below. The sun burnt out in the horizon waves and the lighthouse beamed out its light for all to see.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Everyone yell thanks to my Beta reader Loz!! In addition, to free periods and not much homework!!

Hopefully there will be another chapter along soon so be patient.

Read and Review. All comments are greatly received.

**Nooka.**


	5. Kidnapped

Blushes Oops. I sorta wrote certain parts of the chapter out twice! Heh heh…well here's the new version and hopefully the last. Anywho on with the fic! 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or the Harry Potter world.

**Scene/time change**

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

* * *

"He's not in his room!"

"Oh god."

"Moony what're we going to do?" Peter paced the room. "He's been acting strangely for a few days now."

Remus frowned. "He said that he'd seen Sirius last week." Remus looked up at Peter, who'd stopped pacing. "I really don't think he'll ever be the same old James, Peter."

Peter sighed sadly. "He seemed to be doing so well." He sat down on Remus' desk.

"He'll come back, Peter, he always does."

They sat in silence, each hoping that he would and that he'd be ok when he returned.

****

**A playground**

Its daytime visitors had long since deserted the playground. The sun had faded from the sky leaving behind a large, silver half moon floating in the still black night. However, the park wasn't completely empty; the silence was broken by the occasional creak of an old rusty swing. Its occupant was lost in thought, creaking backwards and forwards in an almost insane manner whilst twisting his wand in his hands.

_I have to make Remus and Peter believe me, but how?_ James frowned _Moony'll be the hardest one to convince. But there is a way. Yes, there's always a way._ He creaked back and forth like a senile old man in a rocking chair. He stopped suddenly in mid swing. _Of course!_ He smiled insanely_ I'll take Sirius to then! Then they'll have to believe me!_ He got up off the swing _I'll wait until morning and take him to Peter's house._ He frowned again and sat back down on the swing. _But how? Sirius won't come with me, he made that clear when I last saw him._ James recommenced his rocking. _I'll have to kidnap him…I'll stun him! No. I'll use a portkey! Yes, it's all falling into place. I'll wait for Moony and Wormtail to come home then all will be well. _Satisfied with his plan, James got up and dissapparated home to plot some more.

**York**

Sirius was leaning against the door watching Eloise pack for the French trip, completely oblivious to what lay in store for him.

"There! All done. No Trix you're not coming." Eloise picked up the silver tabby and handed him to Sirius. She picked up her bag and dumped it in the back of the car.

"You guys had better bring me something nice back." Trix jumped from Sirius' arms.

"Of course we will Si." Eloise assured him.

Mark looked at his watch. "We'd better get going guys."

They clambered into the car with Sirius in the drivers' seat. A short drive later found them next to a racecourse. They weren't the first ones there, a group of tired and cold looking students had gathered near the coach. The crowd grew as the students turned up. Sirius looked around, counting heads. He nodded at Eloise and shivered. _I swear I'm being watched._ He looked around and shook his head._ Must be imagining things._

Eloise joined him with Jason and Dominic in tow. "Simon."

He looked at her and then at the two troublesome boys and sighed.

Eloise smiled. "I'll see you in two weeks." She leaned in "and please don't do anything stupid." She smiled and got onto the coach.

Sirius shook his head, smiling. "Ok guys what did you do?" They looked at each other then back at Sirius. "Jason, Dominic." he fixed them with a stern look.

They gulped. "Well we sorta…brought these." they handed Sirius some deflated balloons.

Sirius took then and pocketed them. "I'm not going to lecture you but I will tell you to behave yourselves or face the consequences. Got it?" they nodded. "Get on the coach. I don't want to hear any horror stories about you two when you get back, understood?"

"Yes sir." They chorused and got onto the coach.

Sirius watched as the coach pulled out and set off on the long journey to Paris. _A whole week of marking to look forward to. Joy._ Thought Sirius as he walked back to the car. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice the shadow watching him from behind a tree.

James watched as Sirius told off the two boys, he smiled. _Water bombs. What an original idea._ He waited until Sirius saw the bus off before following him to the car. James pulled out the book and walked up to Sirius. "Hey again."

Sirius looked up and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Oh no, it's bad enough that he's been following me but does he have to confront me?_ "Hi." answered Sirius suspiciously.

"I just wondered if you'd like to read this." James handed out the book.

Sirius eyed it suspiciously. _Ok, if I take it he might leave._ "Thanks." he took hold of it and felt a familiar tug at his navel. _FUCK!_

****

**Meanwhile with Remus and Peter.**

Remus paced up and down the front room. "Sit down Moony, you're making me dizzy." sighed Peter, rubbing at his temples.

Remus threw himself down. "Sorry Wormtail."

They both fell silent, letting the radio take over the room. The waves of music fell on deaf ears of the two who were lost in thought.

Peter stirred. "Where did he go last week? You know, the day we moved in?"

Remus frowned. "York I think. Do you think he might be there?"

Peter shrugged "Worth a try."

The two marauders got up, retrieved their coats and apparated away to York. Moments later, two other marauders dropped into the room.

Sirius instantly let go of the book and backed away, his eyes never leaving James' face. James carefully put the book down and faced Sirius. Sirius growled and jumped at James, knocking him to the ground. James struggled on top, pinned Sirius to the floor and pulled out his wand. Sirius froze and eyed the wand fearfully.

"Just listen and stay still." James panted. Sirius nodded and James got off him, still pointing his wand at Sirius who quickly rolled over and dashed to the door. James groaned and chased after him. "Stupefy!" Sirius fell to the ground. James levitated him into the room and tied him to a chair before waking him up. James kept his wand trained on Sirius, who was struggling to untie the bonds that restrained him. "You won't escape now Sirius!" James grinned insanely.

Sirius shivered. "My name is Simon. SIMON FELLOWES!" he yelled. "Let me go you insane, deluded idiot!" _Way to go Si, insult him why don't you. Do you want to die?_

James shook his head. "You're the insane deluded one Sirius!" James started pacing. "You must know the truth…you have to remember!"

Sirius watched him ramble. _He's totally lost his marbles!_ He struggled against the rope._ Too tight! I have to escape!_

"You're tied too tightly, Sirius, and even if you do escape I can stun you again."

Sirius frowned. _He's got a point there; I guess I'll have to distract him until someone comes._ "Mr Potter…"

"James."

"Uh right…James. How about I promise not to escape if you untie me?"

James smiled. "I know what you're up to Sirius and it's not working. I'm keeping you tied up until Remus and Peter come back. Then we'll see who's insane!"

_Keep him talking Simon, maybe Remus and Peter will set me free. He really needs help._

"Do you remember Remus and Peter, Sirius?" James looked hopefully at him. _He has to remember something!_

"Should I?"

"Come on Sirius! Don't you remember? We were all friends at Hogwarts."

Sirius looked at him blankly. "Hogwarts?" _I've heard of that place._

James looked amazed. "Yeah Hogwarts. Surely Voldemort or his minions must have told you about it."

Sirius' face darkened. "It's his fault." he growled.

A spark of hope ignited in James' eyes. _He remembers his time there? He must remember something of us. I don't think Voldemort would have let us go unsaid._ James pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Sirius. "Voldemort's fault?"

Sirius looked at James suspiciously. "He made you kidnap me, didn't he?"

James nearly fell of his chair in shock. "Wha…What? No! What makes you think that I work for him?"

"Well I can't think of any other reason." Sirius' flickered to James' right arm. "Or, what Voldemort said was true and you're holding me hostage."

James' eyes narrowed. "What did he say?" Sirius glanced at his right arm again, James saw this. "What is it Sirius?"

"Roll up your right sleeve."

James frowned in confusion but did so. Sirius leaned round. _No mark. He can't be working for Voldemort._

"Sirius?"

"Voldemort's 'minions' have a skull and crossbones with a snake coming out of it's mouth tattooed on their arm."

"The Dark Mark." James whispered. "How'd you know where it is?" Sirius looked away. "Sirius?" James' eyes went wide. _He hasn't._ James rolled Sirius' sleeve up and gasped.

"I didn't want it…I didn't even know what he was doing…WAIT A MINUTE!" Sirius looked closely at James. _It is the same guy!_

"What?" James back away slightly. "What is it?"

"I've duelled with you…well not exactly duelled."

"Wha…When? I'd remember if I duelled with you?"

Sirius shook his head. "I was masked. We were at a village and you caught me trying to escape. You asked me to give up my wand before you were blasted."

James frowned in concentration. "I think…Yes I remember now. That was a couple of weeks after you'd disappeared."

"That makes sense. It was a couple of weeks after that mysterious meeting with Voldemort."

James leaned forward." What happened?" He asked excitedly.

"Don't get too excited. All I remember is him telling Malfoy to take me to my room."

"What about before? How you came to be in the room?"

Sirius shook hi head. "No. Everything is just black before that." James groaned and buried his head in his hands. Sirius watched him in concern._ I've seen him before that duel, I know I have. I can't put my finger on it though._ "If it makes you feel any better, I can definitely say that I've seen you somewhere before. It just won't click."

A snap made them both jump. James got to his feet, wand at the ready. He put it back into his pocket with a smile when he recognised the voices. He went to the door and almost bumped into Remus.

"Prongs!" he looked relieved. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for…" he stopped when he saw Sirius and all the colour drained from his face. "S Sirius?" he stuttered, grabbing the doorframe for support.

"What is it?" Peter looked over Remus' shoulder and jumped back with a startled squeak. "Sirius!"

James folded his arms. "I told you he wasn't dead!" he waved his arm at a thoroughly confused looking Sirius. "Can you deny it now? HUH?"

Sirius sighed. _And we're back to the insane ranting._ He cleared his throat. "Excuse me. " He said. "HELLO? TIED UP PERSON HERE!" he yelled above James' rants.

Remus shook his head. He's really alive. He pushed past James and untied Sirius.

James dropped to his knees and clutched his head. "NOOOOO!" Peter and Remus exchanged worried looks. "NOW HE'LL ESCAPE AND WE'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!"

Peter shook him. "You can't keep him tied up forever Prongs!" he dragged James to a chair and sat him down. "If we ask him nicely he might stay." Peter sent a pleading look at Sirius.

Sirius looked from Remus to Peter and at a very distressed James. _What are the chances of three people in a row? I'm sure I know them_. "Of course I'll stay. I want to know who I really am and I'm sure that you three know."

Remus and Peter looked at each other. "You don't remember us?" asked Peter.

Sirius shook his head. "I remember talking to Voldemort and that's it."

Remus patted his back in reassurance. "We'll help you, Sirius."

Peter nodded. "I'm sure I've got some old photos I can dig out."

James looked up from his hands. "Is he staying then?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah Prongs. Why don't we go and find that trunk of old photos and stuff?" James nodded and followed Peter out of the room.

"I'll go and make a round of cuppas." Remus smiled at Sirius before leaving the room.

Sirius looked around him. _Well, this promises to be interesting._ He got up and looked out of the window onto the deserted village street beyond the smooth, cold glass. _I hope they can help me remember who I am._ Thought Sirius as he pressed his forehead against the cool windowpane.

A bright, silver half moon rose in the darkening sky passing the ruby red sun on its way up into the heavens. The trees waved gently in the slight northern breeze but none of this registered with the dark haired man standing at the window. Sirius smiled. _Looks like things are looking up._

* * *

Sorry about that folks! I was going to put it up on and then I noticed some ahem errors. Sorry to dissappoint you guys looks apologetically at Forrest Chapter 6 will be up soon, minus any errors!

http:groups. 

http:groups. 

Please review those who haven't already!

**Nooka**

Ohhh before I forget, who wants me to write a version where Sirius joins Voldemort? Send replies via reviews or email THANKS GUYS!


	6. Old friends

Hi all! I've returned a lot sooner than even I expected! Anyway, chapter 7 is underway and I figured it'd be a good idea to update before it's finished. We're nearing the end of this tale wipes away tears I might do a sequel but I'm more inclined to drop Harry from the original timeline into this one and see what happens. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: takes a mouthful of tea What? Oh right…yeah I don't own 'em.

Thoughts

**Flashbacks** (I'm using them in this chap!)

**Scene/time changes**

* * *

Sirius turned from the window as Remus entered the room. He rushed over and helped him put the hot teas down.

Remus smiled. "Cheers."

Sirius shrugged. "No problem."

Remus sat down, his eyes never leaving Sirius. _I can't believe he's really alive!_ Sirius waved his hand in front of Remus' eyes. "Helloooo? Earth to Remus."

Remus blinked and grinned apologetically. "Sorry, miles away."

Sirius laughed. "You're just as bad as some of the kids I have to teach. Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd say it's my boring voice."

Remus stared at him wide eyed. "You teach?"

"Yeah, French to 11-16 year olds. Why?"

"Well it's just…I'd never have thought you'd be one to teach." Remus shook his head in amazement. "I teach too."

"Really? At Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Sirius was just about to ask what that was when James and Peter came in with a trunk floating between them. They gently put it on the floor in front of the sofa. James sat next to Sirius, who looked anxiously at him. Peter flicked open the trunk. It was full of neatly filed photograph albums, bundles of letters and several mementos from past trips. Peter pulled out two black photograph albums and sat down cross-legged on front of Sirius, who had James on one side and Remus on the other. He placed one on the floor and opened one in his hands. . The first page showed four boys jumping and waving at the camera. Sirius looked closely. The first two were Remus and Peter, next to them was James with his arm thrown companionably around a younger Sirius' shoulders.

"That's us in third year." said Peter. "After we'd found out about Moony here." he pointed at Remus who smiled at the memory.

Sirius frowned, James filled him in. "We'd all been friends for three years nearly and we noticed that Remus disappeared once every full moon. We confronted him and sure enough, our theory was proved to be right. Remus is a werewolf."

Sirius rubbed his temples. "I vaguely remember that."

Peter ran to keep up with Sirius and James. "Guys." he panted. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Couldn't we do it some other way?"

James sighed. "We've tried Peter."

Sirius nodded. "Besides, if we show him the evidence he won't try to avoid our questions."

Peter fell silent and followed them through the fat lady and up to the boys dorm which was, thankfully, empty with the exception of Remus. He looked up as Sirius, James and Peter entered the dorm.

"Hey guys what's…" the words died in his mouth as James dumped a moon chart on his bed and Sirius dumped a book opened on a page entitled 'werewolves'.

"We want the truth Remus." panted James.

Remus looked at the book then the chart and paled. He swallowed thickly and tears came to his eyes. _I'm going to loose them. They'll never want to speak to me again. _He sniffed. "It's true, I am a werewolf."

"Why didn't you tell us before Rem?" asked Sirius softly.

He looked up sharply. "Because you'd hate me. I didn't want to loose you guys, you're the only friends I've ever had."

Sirius and James looked at each other and then at Peter who gave them an 'I told you so' look. They sat down on the bed.

"Remus we'd never hate you." said Peter.

"Yeah Rem, I came from a looooong line of dark witches and wizards but you guys didn't judge me because of it."

"We'll find a way to keep you company on a full moon." offered James.

Remus broke down. "Thanks guys."

Sirius patted his back. "That's what we're here for, Rem."

"Didn't we become animagi?" asked Sirius as Peter turned the page.

"Yeah. Peter was a rat, James was a white stag…"

"and you were the grim." interrupted James.

Remus smiled. "Yeah, what James said."

"So how'd we all meet?"

"Now that is an interesting tale." began Peter.

BOOM! Purple smoke erupted from the compartment. Malfoy coughed and opened the window, scowling at the laughter echoing from down the passage.

"Potter has gone too far this time." he glared at Sirius who was trying very hard not to laugh. "It is not funny Black." Malfoy snarled. "just for that you are going to hex Potter." he grabbed Sirius and threw him out into the passage.

Sirius straightened his robes and set off in search of the scruffy haired, bespectacled boy and his blond haired accomplice. He came across the giggling pair near the end of the train, Sirius entered the compartment. James looked up and glared at him.

"What d'you want Black?"

Sirius looked up and down the corridor before closing the doors behind him. "I want many things but as my Uncle Albert said, God rest his soul, I want never gets."

James rolled his eyes. "Get to the point Black."

Sirius put on a mock hurt look. "Ok. Can I sit with you because Lucy is soo annoying…" James smiled at Malfoy's nickname. "…and I can't cope with Snivilus going about what a failure to my family I am."

James waved his hand at the seat opposite. "Be my guest."

Sirius gratefully sat down. "Great show by the way, Lucius was fuming."

James grinned and shook Sirius' hand. "You're not like the rest of them. I'm James and this is Peter Pettigrew."

"Sirius. Thanks, I hate being compared to my family."

"I would too." said Peter in pity.

The compartment door slammed open and closed. A brown haired boy sat down, gasping for breath. He hid from view as several Slytherin's rushed past. He jumped when he saw James, Sirius and Peter. "Sorry, I'll go somewhere else."

Sirius grabbed his sleeve. "Hey wait, stay here. The more the merrier and besides they'll find you if you go out there." the boy sat back. "I'm Sirius Black. This is Peter Pettigrew and he's James Potter."

"Remus Lupin." they all shook hands.

"And so the marauder's were born." ended Peter dramatically.

They laughed and James clapped him on the back. "You can really tell a tale Peter."

Remus smiled. "Bring back any memories Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled at his nickname. "Yeah, but it's a bit fuzzy."

Peter shifted round to face them. "What was the last thing you remember?"

Sirius' face darkened. "Voldemort telling Malfoy to take me to my room." he sighed. "I think I ought to fill you in."

They shifted to get comfortable. Sirius took it up from his room, to being moved to Malfoy Manor, then about the raid, his escape and how he met Eloise, who introduced him to Mark and got him the job at the school. When he'd finished they sat there looking at him wide eyed.

Remus was the first to break the silence. "So…you've got the mark?"

Sirius sighed. "Yeah." he rolled up his sleeve causing Remus and Peter to gasp. He rolled it back down. "I made up a story for Eloise and Mark, I wanted to forget about what had happened."

The clock struck midnight and they all stretched. Sirius yawned widely. "You can sleep in my bed." offered James.

"What about you?"

James shrugged. "I'll sleep on the couch." Sirius got up. "It's the first on the right." Sirius nodded goodnight to them and disappeared upstairs.

They heard the door close upstairs. Remus got up and cleared away the cups, Peter closed the trunk and sat down with a sigh next to James.

"Well he's clearly been obliviate." Said Remus as he re entered the room. They nodded.

"There has to be a way of getting his memory back." whispered James.

Remus and Peter looked at him worriedly. "I can't think of any way except showing him photos and taking him to where we used to go."

Peter frowned. "We could always ask Dumbledore after the half term break."

"D'you know Wormtail, that's not a bad idea." Remus got up. "I don't know about you guys but I'm off to bed."

Peter yawned. "I think I'll turn in too."

James smiled sleepily. "Night then."

The house fell dark and silent. The wind blew softly as the four marauders slept and somewhere the Dark Lord paced his study.

Sirius awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He sniffed the air eagerly and fell out of bed with a thump. Sirius got to his feet and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Is Prongs still asleep?" He asked Remus, Peter was busy eating.

"Yeah. He won't be eating if he doesn't get up soon."

Sirius smiled mischievously ad snuck into the living room. James was snoring gently, Sirius instinctively transformed into Padfoot and snuck up on him. He jumped onto James and began licking his face.

"Argh!" James tried to push Sirius off. Sirius stopped and barked before transforming back into his human form. He ran into the kitchen. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT PADFOOT!" The three men laughed into their breakfast. James joined them and glared at Sirius who smiled innocently back.

Remus grinned. "Well now that we're all here I'll tell you today's plan. I think we should go to Diagon Alley."

They all finished their breakfast and got their cloaks, or in Sirius' case coat, on. James went up to his room and came back down with a wand. He handed it to Sirius. "Your wand. Do you remember how to apparate?"

Sirius nodded. "I'll need to go to York first though. I expect Trix'll be hungry."

"We can bring him here." suggested Peter. "Err he doesn't eat birds does he?"

"Nah! He's a softy."

They apparated into the kitchen where Trix was sitting expectantly. He mewed and rubbed his head against Sirius' foot. "I'll be right back." Sirius disappeared upstairs. Trix jumped up onto the table and purred in Remus' ear causing him to jump. Sirius came back down with another wand. He picked up Trix and they apparated back to Peter's.

Remus scratched him behind the ears. "Aww isn't he cute."

Peter laughed. "How camp did you sound just then!"

Sirius shook his head and gave Trix the tuna he'd picked up. "So where in Diagon Alley are we going?"

Remus straightened up. "Gringotts first then you guys can decide."

Peter and James grinned at each other. "ZONKO'S." they yelled together.

Sirius looked at Remus in question. Remus sighed. "Don't ask."

They apparated with a pop at the entrance of Gringotts. Sirius followed James, Peter and Remus inside and up to one of the goblins. The goblin led them to a cart. Remus shot James and Peter a 'don't' do anything stupid or else' look before they got in. One roller coaster ride and a lecture about safety later found them walking down the street towards Zonko's. That was when Sirius became aware of the shadow. He decided to keep quiet about it and enjoy himself whilst on the alert. They took him from Zonko's all the way up the street saving the bookshop for last. Finally they reached the bookshop which, to Sirius' relief, was crowded. He was fed up with the person following them so he went in despite his friends' protests. He pulled them into a dark corner. "Apparate, I'll explain at home." They disappeared with a pop just as their shadow turned the corner.

Lucius Malfoy growled in frustration and apparated to Riddle Manor to report his findings. He appeared with a pop in the entrance hall to the Manor right in front of Severus. Malfoy pushed past him up to Voldemort's chambers not noticing that Severus was following him. He knocked and entered at Voldemort's command, closing the door behind him. Severus looked up and down the corridor and leaned in to listen to the conversation on the other side.

****

Meanwhile at Peter's

The marauder's appeared in the kitchen of Peter's house. Remus, Peter and James turned to Sirius for an explanation. Sirius checked that the coast was clear before answering their puzzled expressions. "Malfoy was following us, he had been ever since we left Gringotts."

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded James.

"Because I didn't want him to know that I knew he was following us." he winced and grabbed his arm in pain.

"Sirius what's wrong?" asked James in concern.

"The Mark. It burns every so often."

Remus frowned in thought. "Maybe that's how he calls his meetings.

Sirius nodded. "That's what I thought. If so, then he's calling at least one a month." Sirius rubbed his arm as the pain faded. "So where am I sleeping tonight?" he asked with a change of the subject.

James led him upstairs to the spare room and helped him prepare the bed. That night as they lay asleep Voldemort had dismissed his Deatheaters with a new mission. Find Sirius Black and bring him to Riddle Manor alive.

* * *

**Animagi**. Me, Loz (my beta reader) and Loz's mum decided that it should be animagi. I don't know whether it's mentioned in the book but I decided it sounded better than animagus'. 

Forrest.

don't you think Sirius would be a little bit more freaked out about being kidnapped?

Seen as he'd been kidnapped before I reckoned he'd try to stay calm so he could escape. Also he subconsciously knows that James wouldn't hurt him.

didn't Voldemort tell him that James was the one who wiped his mind.

Again, he subconsciously knew that James didn't do it…and he distrusted Voldemort anyway.

does Sirius's dark mark burn when Voldemort calls his little meetings together?

That bit of the story went in just for you!

Your story rocks!

Blushes Thank you!

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I am hoping for a few more reviews for this chapter. Thanks for reading and don't worry, chapter 7 will be up soon!

Nooka.


	7. Déjà vu

Stupid computer has a virus. But the solution? Do the chapter at college! Yeah, they'll think I'm doing homework or summat. Forrest you reviewed! You had me worried there! I thought you'd gone off 'Embers'! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Don't look at me! As if I could write the Harry Potter books!

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks **

**Scene/time changes.**

There's a poll at the end of the chapter I hope you'll send in your ideas!

* * *

Lucius bowed to Voldemort. He hated bowing to him, when he got a large enough force gathered together he would overthrow the snake and take his place. But he had to bow to 'his Lord', for now. "My Lord I have good news. I have just seen Black in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin were with him."

Voldemort smiled icily. "So he has decided to make an appearance. We must get hold of him again."

"But my Lord, Potter could have told Black his side of the story. What if Black believes him?"

Voldemort glared at Lucius. "I am sure I can persuade Black otherwise."

Lucius backed off. "Off course my Lord."

Voldemort steepled his fingers. "Call up a meeting Malfoy. It is time we restarted our search for Black. If Potter knows that Black is alive then it will be much easier to blackmail him." Lucius held out his right arm and bit his lip in pain as Voldemort ran his skeleton like finger over the Dark Mark to call his Deatheaters. "Round them up in the main hall."

Lucius bowed and left the room. He hurriedly made his way to the entrance hall where the Deatheaters were assembling and pointed them in the direction of the main hall.

Severus came out of the room he had hidden in when Malfoy came out of the Dark Lord's chambers. _So Sirius is alive? I wonder why he didn't contact me. _He quickly checked to see if the corridor was empty and made his way downstairs for the meeting. He took his place next to Malfoy and listened to the curious yet terrified whispers of the lower ranks. The doors flew open and Voldemort entered causing the lower ranks to jump. Severus rolled his eyes behind his mask. _Very dramatic, we're all so scared. _Voldemort took his place in a seat at the head of the group of Deatheaters assembled before him. His stone cold gaze swept the hall and he smiled wickedly.

"I bring you here today to tell you that Sirius Black has been spotted. I want you all to keep your eyes open, even when you are off duty. Malfoy and Lestrange will put you into search groups." He smirked. "A reward will be given to the first person to find Black. I want him brought to me alive." His cold, red-eyed gaze swept the hall once more. "You are dismissed, with the exception of Malfoy and Lestrange."

The Deatheaters left the hall quickly lest Voldemort set the Cruciatus curse upon them, or worse killed them. Severus sighed and followed the crowd out of the hall. He looked back and saw Voldemort talking urgently to Lucius and a serious looking Bellatrix. _I must tell Dumbledore. Maybe Malfoy and Lestrange will talk about it outside of headquarters. I'll follow them and find out what they're up to. _Severus took off his mask and apparated to his rooms in Hogwarts for some well earned sleep.

**Peter's House.**

Sirius read through the letters addressed to James and written in his own hand. Sirius sighed. _I wish I could remember._ He folded up the letter and put it back in the trunk. He sat back and stretched out his legs. The clock chimed nine o' clock. _They should be up soon. _Thought Sirius. Sure enough, five minutes later Remus appeared in the living room. He smiled at Sirius.

"Morning Padfoot."

"Already?" Sirius yawned. Remus raised an eyebrow in question. "Couldn't sleep." Mumbled Sirius. "I had a disturbing dream and came down here at six." Trix rubbed his head against Sirius' hand.

Remus sat down in an armchair opposite Sirius. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I was sat here looking out of the window when I noticed a shadowy figure peering in. I followed it. It led me through mazes and dark tunnels. I lost it when I came to a dead end. I turned around to leave but Voldemort blocked my path. I can't quite remember what he said but he mentioned something about a prophecy. Then the floor opened up and I was falling and that's I woke up."

Remus frowned. "Hmm…well I'm not good at reading dreams but I can help with the prophecy bit. There was a prophecy made about Voldemort and the person who'd bring about his downfall. The thing is we don't know who this person is."

"So my dream could be a sign?"

Remus laughed. "Padfoot, everything is a sign with you!"

Sirius smiled. "Yeah I got that through the letters." His face fell. "I wish I could remember writing them and the incidents that I write about!" he buried his head in his hands.

Remus patted his back and sighed. "You'll remember eventually Padfoot." He said in comfort. But secretly Remus was unsure. People sometimes regained their memories, but the majority didn't.

"But what if they don't" Sirius growled in frustration. He got up and went up stairs.

Remus shook his head. _Poor Padfoot. There must be something we can do to help. Thank God Dumbledore's back today; he has to know something that can help us. _Sirius came downstairs, dressed, and headed for the door. "Where're you going Padfoot?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Out. I'll be back for tea." He closed the door behind him.

Sirius thrust his hands into his pockets and moodily stomped off from Hogsmede. _I hate the red-eyed, devious bastard! Bloody trying to make me one of his doormats! I swear when I get hold of him I'll…I'll…_ Sirius growled in frustration, knowing that he'll never be able to get his revenge because Voldemort would kill him before he could even draw his wand. He ran his fingers through his raven black hair and looked around to see where he was.

Before him was a two storey terrace house which was in a very bad state of repair. The windows were black with dirt and cobwebs, the wooden fence was rotten and grass, nettles and wild flowers hid part of it. Ivy climbed its face as high as the crumbling chimney and the roof had gaps where brown tiles had once protected the interior from the worst of the English weather. Sirius frowned. _I've been here before. _Flashes of his lost past swept through his mind, each one fuzzy but staying longer each time. He sat down on the damp grass with his head in his hands. He shoulder began to shake. " Why hast thou forsaken me Lord? WHY?" he yelled in frustration at the grey sky.

"I am sure he would tell you." Answered a cold voice from behind him.

Sirius spun around. The surprise on his face was replaced by anger. "What do _you _want?" he growled.

Malfoy smiled coldly. "You shouldn't have run away Fellowes. Lord Voldemort was very displeased." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Now, are you going to come quietly or do I have to stun you?" he held out an old shoe. Sirius took his hand away from his wand and touched the shoe, glaring at Malfoy. "Shame. I was looking forward to stunning you."

Sirius' reply was interrupted by a tug at his navel. They landed in the entrance hall of Riddle Manor. Malfoy straightened his robes and indicated to Sirius to go first. He followed Sirius up the stairs with his wand trained on Sirius' back not noticing the black robed figure stealthily following them up the stairs.

Sirius was, possibly, in the worst mood he could ever remember being in. He was furious that Voldemort was bringing him to him. _How dare he try to butt into my life again! _Sirius glared at one of the Deatheaters who was coming down the stairs, the Deatheater cowered and ran off. Sirius approached Voldemort's rooms, Malfoy shoved him to one side and knocked on the door. Sirius frowned as a Deatheater hid in a shadowed alcove, he had little time to ponder over it as Malfoy had roughly pulled him into the room.

"Ahhh Fellowes, it is nice to see you again." Voldemort chuckled menacingly from the shadows of his winged armchair.

Sirius said nothing even though he wanted to curse Voldemort. He knew if he did he'd get put under the Cruciatus curse or worse, killed.

"Leave, Malfoy." Lucius bowed and glared at Sirius on his way out. Voldemort rose from his chair and circled Sirius. "There is no need to be afraid of me, Fellowes. I will not hurt you, whatever Potter has said to you is not true."

"Don't lie to me Voldemort! I know the truth!" yelled Sirius.

Voldemort feigned concern. "He didn't tell you that your friendship ended?" doubt crossed Sirius' face and Voldemort smiled coldly. "Ye Fellowes. You must believe me, have I ever lied to you?"

Sirius frowned in thought. _Could he be telling the truth? _Sirius thought back to the past week with James, Remus and Peter. Could they really be lying to him? _No! No one could fake their concern and the photos were all real. I was happy with them._ He glared at Voldemort. "Nice try, but I know who my friends are and where my loyalties lie."

A cold anger crossed Voldemort's face. "Then you leave me no choice, Black." He hissed in a cold, serpentine manner. He drew his wand "Crucio."

But Sirius' Auror senses kicked in and he dodged the curse causing it to slam into the oak door with an almighty thud. "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort flicked up a shield. "Obliviate."

Sirius dodged it. "Stupefy."

Voldemort sidestepped it, his eyes blazing. "Rafale."

Sirius narrowly escaped the curse as it blasted the door off its hinges. From where he was crouching Sirius eyed the exit wondering whether he should go for it. He watched as Voldemort came closer. Sirius made up his mind. He kicked a table at Voldemort and ran for the door. A jet of blue light narrowly missed his head as he skidded round the corner to the head of the stairs. Sirius turned around and braced himself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape once Voldemort had called his minions. Sure enough, Lucius Malfoy appeared in the corridor flanked by two large Deatheaters.

"You'll never escape Black. Why don't you just beg Lord Voldemort for mercy and he might go easy on you." Said Malfoy, drawing his wand.

Sirius growled. "Make me."

Malfoy smirked. "I am going to enjoy this. Crucio."

Sirius threw up a shield. "Protego. Expelliarmus."

"Reducto."

Sirius jumped aside. "Stupefy."

Malfoy dodged it; unfortunately one of his minions got hit. "Crucio."

Sirius bit his lip in pain. He rolled out of the way with great effort. Malfoy smiled coldly, obviously enjoying himself. "Crucio."

Sirius rolled away and stood up shakily. "Impedimenta." Malfoy went flying backwards into the other Deatheater. "Petrificus Totalus. Stupefy." _That should keep him down for a bit._

"Impedimenta." Cried a Deatheater from behind him. Sirius just dodged it but he lost his balance and fell down the stairs, knocking his head on the stone floor. Bellatrix rushed down and pointed her wand at Sirius, who was fighting to stay conscious. "Crucio."

Sirius couldn't stop himself from screaming in pain as he was assaulted by more pain. The curse broke off suddenly and Bellatrix crumpled to the floor. Above him was a man with greasy black hair looking over him in concern. "Try to stay conscious, Rus, I'm taking you to Hogwarts." Sirius gasped for breath and tried to fight off the blackness that was threatening to consume him. The man whispered 'portus' to make a portkey. He held it out and Sirius weakly touched it.

They appeared in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey hurried out of her office and gasped. "Good Lord, Sirius?" Severus looked up and nodded. "What happened?" she helped Severus carry Sirius to a bed. Severus hurriedly explained as Madame Pomfrey attempted to heal the unconscious Sirius. She shook her head. "I know you two always came back to Hogwarts with bruises from the summer, nut this is taking the biscuit." She looked at Severus. "Are you intact?"

Severus nodded. "I'll have to tell Dumbledore and Rus' friends." He left the hospital wing, knowing that his cousin was in safe hands. He was knocked from his thoughts by bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going Snape." Snapped James.

Severus glared at him. _How can Rus stand him? _"Where're you going Potter?" spat Severus.

"Dumbledore's office."

Severus noticed James' worried look and sighed. "Will Lupin and Pettigrew be there?"

James frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"Something I need to tell all of you." He pushed past James and continued on to Dumbledore's office. James followed wondering what could have possibly have got Snape so worried.

Remus and Peter were already there when Severus and James arrived. Dumbledore looked worried. "Well James?"

James shook his head. "No sign of him Albus." He sat down miserably.

"If you're referring to Sirius, then he's in the hospital wing." James, Remus and Peter looked at him in confusion and worry.

"Why? What happened? What did you do to him?" shot James in accusation.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "_I _did nothing, Potter. Voldemort had him kidnapped and as he tried to get away he got into a fight with Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe and Goyle. _I _was the one who brought him back."

"What the hell does he want with Sirius?" James yelled at no one in particular.

"I have my suspicions, James." Said Dumbledore calmly and thoughtfully.

James glared at him and was about to shout before Remus cut in. "What _do _you think Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "There is no point in worrying you about something that might not be true."

"Albus I would like to know why Voldemort is so interested in Sirius." Said James weakly.

"A prophecy made when you boys were in your last year at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded. "Voldemort was on about a prophecy." He frowned. "But he's always been interested in Sirius."

Dumbledore sighed. "No doubt because of his bloodline." Dumbledore stood up. "I shall keep you from him no longer."

They left the office and headed towards the hospital wing. Remus looked curiously at Severus. _Since when did he call Sirius by his first name?_

They came to the hospital wing doors and were stopped by Madame Pomfrey who refused to let them in. James managed to talk her round to letting them have ten minutes and they quietly entered. Sirius was lying in one of the beds, pale and bruised against the pillows. James fell into one of the chairs, shocked at the appearance of his best friend. Remus and Peter followed suit. Severus sighed and turned to leave. He didn't like seeing Sirius like this. Remus and Peter left five minutes later after making sure that James was ok, he refused to leave Sirius' bedside.

The ward fell silent. James took Sirius' hand and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be alright Padfoot." He said to reassure himself. Tears filled his eyes. "You'll pull through."

* * *

Wipes away tears so how did you guys find it? I really enjoyed writing it and the next one should be done soon.

I now have a poll for you guys.

Shall I do a Dark Embers? Where Sirius joins up with Voldemort instead of leaving?

OR

Shall I drop Harry (after OoTP)in Embers and see what happens?

Review me your ideas!

I'll go know and get the next chapter sorted. Bye!

**Nooka**


	8. Upon awakening

Hello all! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've got my stupid AS exams coming up so I've been busy worrying about them, especially my Philosophy exam!

**Disclaimer: **Blinks Ok fine. Idontownem.

_Thoughts_

**Scene/time changes**

**Flashbacks**

Oh and as anyone seen Forrest?

* * *

Remus watched the last of his students go and sighed. It had been a long week since Snape had brought Sirius back. James had refused to leave Sirius' bedside despite Madam Pomfrey's constant bugging. Remus and Peter had a hard enough time getting him to eat let alone get him out of the hospital wing; if they couldn't budge him then Madam Pomfrey had no chance.

Remus packed his papers into his briefcase and headed off to the hospital wing, stopping at the kitchens on the way. He entered the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey had finished giving Sirius a check over. She tutted at James, saying that he should really get some proper rest. "He isn't going to disappear over night, Mr Potter!" she said in exasperation. "For heavens sake, go and rest for a while or I'll end up treating you as well."

James merely glared at her and folded his arms. Remus shook his head and smiled sympathetically at Madam Pomfrey as she walked past him to her office. "Any change, Prongs?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "Not so much as a twitch." he looked worriedly at his best his best friend. "He seems to be all right according to what Pomfrey said this morning"

Remus regarded his friends in concern. "I brought you some food, Prongs."

James smiled slightly. "Thanks Moony."

They sat in silence, Remus marking some fifth year essays and James eating his tea. Remus checked his watch and stretched. "Well I'd best be going to the Hall. Are you sure you won't come Prongs?"

James shook his head. "He'll be confused when he comes round. Might be a good idea to have me here for him."

Remus nodded and picked up his briefcase before bidding James goodnight. James sighed and watched him go. "Just us three again Trix my lad." Trix mewed and jumped onto James' lap. James stroked him, his thoughts on his unconscious friend before him. _Wake up Padfoot, I miss you._

The hospital wing fell silent once more. As the night crept in, James fell asleep. Remus came by to check up on them, he smiled and shook his head when he saw that James had fallen asleep in his chair again. Remus levitated him onto a bed opposite Sirius and conjured up some blankets. Trix stretched and wound himself around Remus' ankles before jumping up onto James' bed, curing up at his feet. Remus smiled and left the peaceful.

The peacefulness was broken at around five in the morning when Sirius awoke with a jolt. He sat up suddenly, groaned and fell back against the pillows, blinking away the black spots that obscured his vision. He took a deep breath and sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. _Why am I in the hospital wing? _He turned and saw James asleep in the bed opposite with Trix snoozing near his stomach. His smile slipped from his face as he remembered the events that happened a week previously. He groaned _I need to go for a walk. _He got out of his bed and shivered as the cold stone floor penetrated his bare feet. He hopped from foot to foot while he looked for his clothes. He spotted them folded up on a chair neatly. Quickly but silently, he walked across the flagstone floor and pulled on his socks, shoes and, after a moment of consideration, his jacket. He tiptoed out of the room to avoid waking James, who looked like he needed some rest, and to avoid Madam Pomfrey. Sirius winced at the memory of his various visits to the hospital wing, he certainly didn't want any of them repeated.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. _Wait! Did I just remember something? _He tried to recall it but all he got was a blurred collection of images, although he could make some of them out. Sirius frowned in thought. _Hmmm. Maybe the hospital wing triggered it. Perhaps if I wander around I might remember a bit more. _Sirius wandered around the castle, stopping every now and then to talk to a portrait and he had a long conversation with Sir Nick (as Sir Nicholas asked him to call him) about the history of the castle. Sirius stopped at the head of a flight of stairs that led down into a very dark looking dungeon, he was debating whether to go down and have a look when an oddly familiar voice called out his name from behind him. Sirius turned around to see a tall, black haired man hurrying towards him looking concerned.

"Sirius aren't you supposed to be in the Hospital wing? You still look a little pale." the man looked closer at him. "You're shivering. Come on, I'll take you down stairs. You can warm up there."

Sirius frowned. _Should I go? He seems to know me, maybe I should. Besides, Remus once told me that no one can hurt me here. _Sirius followed him downstairs to a portrait of a young blonde haired woman in a dark green dress and cloak. She looked up from her book as she heard them approach. She smiled. "Password?"

"Casu consulto." smiled the man.

The portrait opened. Sirius followed him in, hesitating at the doorway. It was pretty cosy for a dungeon. The walls were painted cream with the exception of one, which was painted a deep green. There was a large open fireplace, a kitchen with black granite surfaces, a black leather arm chair and a black leather sofa.

Severus frowned at Sirius who was looking around the room like he'd never seen it before in his life. "Sirius why are you standing there? Sit down before you fall down." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Sirius sat down on the edge of the sofa still gazing around the room. _I'm sure I've been here before. _He sat back quickly and closed his eyes as the dizziness overcame him. "Rus are you alright?" Sirius opened his eye to see the man looking over him in concern.

"Just a bit dizzy." He smiled reassuringly.

"Well I'm not surprised, you hit your head hard on the way down."

_Oh! So that's why he's so familiar!_ "Thanks by the way."

Severus looked worried. "Rus, you're scaring me now." _He's acting really out of character. _"You must have hit your head hard, you're looking at me as though you've never seen me before!"

Sirius sighed. "I take it no one told you then?"

Sever leaned forward with a frown on his face. "Told me what?"

"That Voldemort obliviated me five years ago."

Several emotions flickered across Severus' face. Anger, pity, concern, hatred and despair. "So you don't remember me?" He whispered. "You seem to remember Potter." He added bitterly.

Sirius frowned. "I don't really remember him, it's all fuzzy. How did you know about me and James anyway."

"Lupin told me. The group have practically deteriorated since you were found . Potter hasn't left your side since and Pettigrew has suddenly become interested in his work. Only Lupin seems to be coping." He caught Sirius' downcast look. "Well at least you're back. I suppose I'll have to tell you about us."

Sirius smiled thankfully at the change of subject. He hated hearing about his friends' suffering because of him.

Severus folded his legs under him and drank a bit of his tea. "I'll start by saying that we're cousins, on your Father's side. My Mother was your Father's sister. Our friendship is a complicated one. My Mother and your Father got on well enough until we turned seven, they fell out over something and we stopped seeing each other. We did bump into one another a year later but our parents split us up again. You later told me that your Father threatened you with the Cruciatus curse if you ever talked to me again." He took another swig of his tea. "Anyway, we secretly met at Hogwarts on our first weekend and decided to pretend to hate each other but continue to meet up." Severus laughed. "It was your idea to get us into detention so that we'd have some time together."

Sirius frowned. "James and Peter don't seem to like you much. From what they've told me, we really despised each other. It didn't sound like an act to me."

"They don't know the truth, Rus. The less people you knew, the better, you told me."

Sirius smiled. "I sound like a tricky person."

Severus grinned. "To sum you up, you're loyal, sly, funny and caring. You just didn't want to get us killed. Very Gryffindor, but very Slytherin in how it was done."

Sirius placed his long legs on the table in front of him. "I've heard my school days from James, Remus and Peter, would you tell me your side?"

Severus grinned. "With pleasure."

Sirius listened to Severus recounting their school days. He laughed at some of the stories and found that he remembered some of the events that took place. By the time they had stopped talking, the sun had risen. Severus looked at the clock. "It's 8 o' clock! Time flies when you're having fun."

"Being in a dungeon doesn't help either, Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes and chose not to comment. "You'd best be getting back. I have classes to prepare for and I'm sure Potter has noticed your absence."

Sirius nodded and stood up, reluctant to leave. "You'd better come and see me!"

"When Potter's not around. Or you could escape his clutches and come here." Severus added, hopefully.

"Are you sure we can't tell them?"

Severus shook his head. "Not yet."

Sirius nodded and bade him goodbye before leaving. It was cold in the dungeon. Sirius pulled Severus' cloak further around him and set off back to the hospital wing. Said wing was in uproar when Sirius quietly slipped back in. James was having a rather loud argument with Madam Pomfrey.

"He can't have gone far, Mt Potter!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey in exasperation.

James was pacing. "What if he's lost? What is he's blacked out again? What if Voldemort has him?" James sat back down and buried his head in his hands.

Sirius smiled at the concern of his friend. "Calm down, James, I'm right here. Honestly, you always overreact! Remember when I got knocked off my broom by that bludger in 6th year?"

James stared at Sirius wide eyed before pulling him into a brotherly hug, tears in his eyes. "You remembered!" he pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Do you remember the entire incident?"

Sirius nodded, looking confused. "I don't know how, though."

Madam Pomfrey broke up their reunion by dragging Sirius to his bed and giving him a medical check over, despite Sirius' protests. After concluding that he was alright , she made him drink an energy potion and said he was free to go.

James was, quite literally, bouncing with excitement with the news. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Prongs, just how much sugar have you had today?" he joked.

James laughed and slung his arm companionably around his shoulders. "I'm just happy you remembered something!" Sirius straightened the robes he had just changed into and grinned at James' back. "We have to tell Moony!"

Sirius poked James in the back, causing him to jump and hit him on the arm. "Lead the way, Prongs"

James led Sirius through a maze of corridors, chattering excitedly and pointing out various parts of the old castle. Sirius laughed. _I don't think I've seen Prongs this excited since Lily said yes when he asked her out! _They entered Remus' rooms to find the lycanthrope asleep with his head in one of his defence books. Sirius smiled _Typical Moony. _James grinned at him and snuck up to Remus as quietly as he could. He had just reached Remus' ear when he said, "Don't even consider it."

James scowled. "Was I that loud?"

Remus grinned and stretched. "I could hear you coming a mile off." James muttered something under his breath about werewolf senses, causing Remus to laugh. He looked up and saw Sirius opposite him, smiling. "Sirius?" Sirius smiled even more. Remus stood up and pulled him into a brotherly hug. He pulled back and held him at arms length. "When did you wake up? Are you sure you should be out of the hospital wing?"

Sirius smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I woke up earlier this morning. Madam Pomfrey knows I'm out, she said I was fine to go. Relax, Moony ."

Remus started. "You just called me Moony!" He looked over at James, who grinned.

"He's remembering, Moony."

Remus smiled. "We have to tell Dumbledore." He frowned as some of his students came in. He looked at his watch and sighed.

James patted Remus' shoulder. "We'll go now and tell you what was said at dinner, ok?" Remus nodded reluctantly. "Ok, come on Padfoot." He left the room with Sirius in tow. Remus sighed and shook his head. He clapped his hands for the class' attention and began his lesson.

Sirius and James talked happily on their way to Dumbledore's office. They stopped before the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and James said the password. "Malteasers." The gargoyle sprang aside to let them enter.

Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork and smiled, not at all surprised to see them. "Ah. It is good to see you again, Sirius."

"Albus, we come with good news." Said James in excitement.

Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow in question. "I've started remembering." Answered Sirius with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded. "I had expected them to return but not so soon." He packed away his paperwork and motioned for them to take a seat. "I won't keep you long." They looked at him in question. Dumbledore sighed and polished his half moon glasses with his blue robes before placing them back on the end of his nose. "Glad as I am that your memories are returning, Sirius, I'm afraid I shall have to keep you in the castle." Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Lord Voldemort is most desperate to get you back and I think it would be in your best interests to stay here."

Sirius took a deep breath and counted to ten to keep his temper. "Ok I'll stay put, but I think I should go through Auror training again. I'm a bit rusty."

"I'm sure Remus, Peter and myself could help out there. We'll have you fighting like you used to in no time!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Then it is settled." Sirius and James headed to the door. "James." He turned around to face Dumbledore. "Don't blow anything up." James grinned and followed Sirius out of the office.

**Ripple street.**

Malfoy scowled and wrapped his black cloak around him. This entire expedition was a waste of time and he was cold. Malfoy's didn't stand on street corners waiting for two muggles to return home. What was so special about Sirius Black anyway? _Well it had better be very important to warrant me standing on a street corner at dawn with Bellatrix Lestrange for company. _Thought Lucius Malfoy bitterly. He glared at Lestrange when she nudged him and looked to where she was pointing. A smiled crept over his face. A green rover had parked on the kerb of number eighty, the house they had been observing. A man and a woman got out of the car. Malfoy and Lestrange watched as they paid the driver and lugged their luggage up to the house. They waited until the street was deserted once more before drawing out their wands and entering the house.

* * *

Two more chapters to go folks! I am having a little trouble with what to put into the epilogue thought. Could you guys send in some ideas? It'd really help! Loz and I (Beta reader) have no idea what to put in it, so any ideas would be very welcome!

I'll get started on the next chapter!

Please review!

**Nooka**


End file.
